Sleepwalking
by Estate Of Mind
Summary: It started out with a kiss, just one simple kiss. That kiss turned into hunger and that hunger turned into throwing each other's clothes off and having at it like bunny rabbits.
1. Blackout

**YES. this is a new story. NO. I will not abandon This Is Where We Collide, I PROMISE.**

**actually, the updates for this story will be slower than those of This Is Where We Collide, partially because I started this story for my friend who will be going to boot camp. I want her to come home to something...and well... let's get started.**

**Reviews are always my favorite. I LOVE hearing your feedback...FYI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I just dream.**

* * *

><p>It started out with a kiss, just one simple kiss. That kiss turned into hunger and that hunger turned into throwing each other's clothes off and having at it like bunny rabbits.<p>

"Right…right there. Fuck… keep going." I heard her voice say as my fingers were working their magic inside of her. Well, in and out of her, to be precise. I winced at the pain of her teeth sinking into my shoulder, stifling the sound of anymore moans emitting for the girl. She gripped onto my shoulders tightly, arching her back, and throwing her head back. Her blonde hair was strewn out across the pillow under her head. My pace slowed down and her eyes widened. "Don't stop." She practically begged. I grinned and thrust my fingers back into her, faster than before. I felt her nails dig into my back as she dragged her fingers down to my sides. Shit, this girl had fight in her.

This is normal for me. Well, kind of. I'm not saying that I sleep with strangers a lot, I'm saying that when I do, I know what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure being almost blackout drunk is adding onto the sloppiness of sex that most people enjoy. I don't know why, I don't really care. I do this every few months, just to get my fix every now and then. _Always blondes. I always choose blondes, too. _I'm not a huge sex addict. Don't get me wrong, I mean it's nice. It's not my life, though.

I found her at a bar…at least I think it was a bar. I'm not too sure, but 10 shots into my night, this blonde girl came onto me. We started making out wherever we were. She was getting pretty hands and before I knew it, she husked in my ear to go home with her, and that was an offer I wasn't going to pass up.

We're back at her apartment because God forbid I would let anyone in mine. The last time that happened, the girl stayed the night and I had a horrible time trying to kick her ass out in the morning. Seriously, she wouldn't fucking leave, I almost had to call the police. This is easier, after I get my sweet lady kisses on, I can just find all of my clothes and leave. I don't do sleepovers; they're the last thing I want to do.

I don't know what it is, but there's something extremely intoxicating about the sweaty, rough body contact that endures when I sleep with someone. The girl is placing sloppy kisses all over my neck and collarbones. Is it bad that I forgot her name already? Actually, I never got her name, so I don't feel so bad anymore. Her hands are moving around my sides and up my chest. This girl is making it hard for me to concentrate. I'm pretty sure by this point in the night, my arm's cramping up and I wished this girl didn't last as long as she did.

Another loud moan fills the room and I can tell that she's seconds from coming undone. She starts moving her hips more in sync with my fingers. _3…2…1…_ I feel her walls tighten around me as she lets out one last moan and breathes heavily as her orgasm finishes riding out of her system.

There's a cool breeze coming from the window that's slightly cracked open. _Great, the neighbors could probably hear us. That's exactly how I want to be remembered. At least this chick doesn't know my name._

She flipped me over on my back and got up, noticing the open window. She walked across the room and shut it. I watched her body sway back towards the bed and I gulped loudly. She was so gorgeous. Well, at least in my drunken vision she was drunk. Oh god, I wonder what I look like to her. I'm completely wasted; I hope that this girl is super drunk so I don't look so sweaty and disgusting.

**_Bomb Pop._**  
>It was the bar that I met her at. I remember going in and taking shots.<em><br>**Tequila Slammer.**  
><em>I saw this girl from across the bar. She was staring at me with this goofy, tooth grin._  
><strong>Rattlesnake Shooter.<strong>_  
>Throughout the ten shots, I kept looking at her.<br>_**Fire Shot.**  
><em>She's walking over towards me._  
><strong>Southern Comfort Kamikaze.<strong>  
><em>Her hands somehow found my shoulder and she whispered something I can't remember in my ear._  
><strong>Y2K Shot.<strong>  
><em>We're on the dance floor, our lips only inches apart and our hot breath radiating on each other's lips._  
><strong>Alabama Slammer.<strong>  
><em>Our lips connect in a hard kiss.  
><strong><em>Horny Bull<em>.**  
>We're practically almost fucking on the dance floor.<em><br>**Body Shots.**  
><em>We're back at her apartment._  
><strong>Screaming Orgasm II.<strong>  
><em>She just came.

I came back from zoning out only to find her straddling my thighs with her hand in between my legs. _Oh god, you've got to be kidding me._ I had been so distracted I hadn't even realized that this girl was now inside of me, something I hardly let **anyone** do. The last time this happened, I was in a relationship. _Oh, fuck, she knows what she's doing. I'm just not going to show it._ I try my hardest to keep quiet while this girl is going to town on me. _Maybe I can just fake an orgasm so that this whole ordeal can go quicker and I can leave._ Mind you, I am still shitfaced. I'll have to take a cab home anyways. Her fingers slow down and I'm feeling some odd sensation. This doesn't happen to me, ever. Did I just have to not fake an orgasm because I had an orgasm? I tried to let my breathing even out, but I don't think that was her plan. With one last thrust and a curl to the fingers, my body shook once more. _Holy fuck. _I thought as I attempted to quickly regain my composure after two mindless orgasms. She smirked at me as she pulled out.

_Oh hell no, I'm not letting this girl get away with that without some payback._ Quickly, I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so that I was on top of her. My lips attacked her neck, slowly making their way down to her chest, and then her stomach, and then the insides of her thighs. I was going to make this girl seriously _beg_ for what she just did.

"Fuck." She moaned. "Please?" That's right, keep begging. I moved my kisses higher, knowingly skipping over her 'private lady parts' and kissing right under her bellybutton. I felt her squirm under me. "Seriously, just…" I kindly interrupted her by roughly inserting two fingers into her. Her eyes went wide for a second and I could see them water up a bit. I started out slowly, just to tease her. And to put her into ever more misery, I gently brushed my thumb over her clit. Her breathing hitched at the connection and I winked in her direction, smirk plastered to my face.

The second time to get her to cum wasn't as painstakingly long as the first. Within ten minutes, she unraveled under me.

I'm tired, I'm sweaty, I'm hot, I don't know what else I am. I'm still on top of this girl who is just staring blankly at me while I'm zoned out. I feel her hands snake around my waist as she pulls my naked body towards hers. Our lips connect and slowly move together while our hands roam each other's body. The bed is soaked in sweat and God knows what else at this point. I can't physically get up; this girl has just worn ME, Santana Lopez, out. The arm she had around my waist, lazily gripped my hip as we continued kissing. Normally, I would object to such mannerism after sex. I'd be in my clothes and out the door, but because I can barely feel my legs, I can't really leave. Her lips won't leave mine. _I feel like a teenager, again, who would just make out in the hallways for hours on end. Only right now, I'm feeling slightly…_

* * *

><p>"San…" I heard a voice say. <em>Wait…she doesn't know my name? How does she know my name? Why am I still here? Was I too fucking wasted to remember to leave?<em> "Santana, wake up." Her voice demanded.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. There was a hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"Santana, fucking wake up."

"I'm up!" I angrily groaned. I was still naked in this stranger's bed. This stranger who knew my name. This stranger who's voice was oddly familiar. I turned around, tightly clutching the sheets to my chest when I saw her.

_Oh shit… please tell me that's not…_ "Brittany?" My eyes went wide and a swallowed a lump in my throat. _I had just slept with my intern._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Criticisms? Reviews? :) <strong>


	2. Conflicted

**After all of that positive feedback on the first chapter, I figured I'd update for you guys.**  
><strong>Note that this chapter isn't as sexy or exciting as the first.<strong>  
><strong>It's just introducing you to the situation.<strong>

**To my lovely reviewers, I wish I could reply to you all right now, but I can't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Glee or SoN...**

* * *

><p>"Brittany?" My eyes went wide and I swallowed a lump in my throat. <em>I had just slept with my intern.<em>

"Uh…yeah… people usually call me that." Brittany raised an eyebrow at me while I was still tightly clutching the sheets to my chest. "Anyways, we have work in like…an hour."

"Shit," I said throwing the covers and jumping out of her bed, frantically trying to find my clothes. "Shit…Shit… Shit!" After I threw all of the old clothes on, I breezed past Brittany who was staring at me with a blank expression on my face.

"Santana, why am I under the impression that you're regretting this?" Brittany called out before I had reached the front door.

"Because I _am_ regretting this. I was too drunk to notice who you were, otherwise I would have stopped myself." I bit my lower lip and swiftly exited the apartment. I stood by the side of the road and tried to catch a cab, but at 5:00am, they were usually only out by call. I pulled my phone out of my pocket only to find that it was dead. "Are you fucking joking right now?" I muttered out loud. If I wasn't at work at at least 6:15, I was going to get my ass in trouble which is hard to do since I'm high on the food chain. I frantically looked for a way to figure everything out. I had no idea where I was. _Does she live in the middle of fucking nowhere?_I groaned, kicking the ground before heading back into the apartment building.

Three knocks later, I was standing in Brittany's living room. It was cozy, to say the least. She had brought me a new shirt and let me use an extra toothbrush and deodorant. _I can't believe this is happening_. I have to get a ride to work with my intern, the intern that I fucked twice last night and can't quite remember it. The intern that... _FUCK._If there was one thing I remember from last night it was the two mind blowing orgasms I experienced. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

The car ride there was awkward... obviously. Brittany had been focusing on the horrible rush hour traffic in front of her and I had been looking over at the bubbly blonde every now and then. I don't know how I let myself sleep with her. "Brittany..." I say trying to get her attention. The car comes to a stop at the red light and she looks over at my direction, eyebrows raised, waiting for me to talk. "This never happened, got it? When we get to the office, nothing happened. If they wonder why I got a ride, my car broke down and I called you for help... We never slept together." I say sternly at the end, my words sounding a bit harsh.

"Whatever you say, boss." She half-heartedly smiled before turning back to the road.

We arrived at work and walked in together, still not saying anything. A few co-workers greeted us like any normal day and that's when it struck me. It's not like someone's going to ask why we're together, she's my intern and follows me around half of the day anyways. We reached my office and immediately got to work. Brittany tied her hair up in a tight ponytail and I watched out of the corner of my eye as she applied chapstick to her lips.

Blinking a few times, I shook off the leering and focused on my paperwork. Brittany hasn't said a word since we got to work ever since I told her we're not to talk about what happened. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about it, now. I'm remembering bits and pieces of last night like some old chopped up movie that skips back and forth.

All that's playing through my head are the visuals of Brittany naked and audio of her moans. _Fuck, this is going to be the death of me_. I pressed my fingers to my forehead, pinching it as I looked down towards my desk.

Brittany gets up out of her chair and walks towards me to reach the printer behind me. I had her working on this assignment all week for our monthly inspection. I'm so caught up in trying to piece together last night that when her arm barely brushes against mine, I let out a small moan. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

Brittany grabs the papers from the printer and looks directly at me. She handed me the fresh stack of hot papers and smirked. "And you thought that _**I**_ would be unprofessional about this." She said before walking out of my office, hips swaying side to side.

I groaned and tried my hardest to focus back on my work, I had this stupid project due by the end of the week and it was definitely Wednesday. Mind you that I have to be in a meeting in two hours to go over the rest of the production and then I have to be on set to make sure everything plays out. Being an art director in the advertising world was like a death wish. I had piles of companies calling me up with offers to put their commercials or advertisements together. Like that one Progressive Commercial? Me. Also that one Pinnacle Vodka billboard you see driving down 6th Avenue, also me.

Big egos come a long way in the advertising world, but with big egos comes a wide spectrum of cold, bitchy attitude. I play different emotions every single day, I mean, it's my job to have to "put feeling" into some stupid advertisement or commercial. What's the feel? What does this stupid company want me to convey to their audiences? All of that is put onto me. As much as I love the credit I get for my job, I absolutely despise having this big of an ego with such a small social life. Maybe even a non-existent one.

The papers that were piled up on my desk were giving me less of a headache than they usually would. Maybe it's because Brittany had something to do with the design for the newest advertisement we had coming our way. I kind of felt bad for the blonde because when she first started, she wasn't too thrilled. She wanted to be more of a publications art director. You know, the people who make newspaper/magazine layouts and book covers and chapter setups. Somehow, she got landed here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany open my door and peek into our office. I mean…my office. I was still reviewing the assignment we had been working on.

Brittany cleared her throat attempting to get my full attention, but I stayed focus on her work.

"Hey boss, the meeting's earlier today. Spencer wants to have it at 8 instead of 10." She said softly. "That, and I brought you a coffee. I know how you are without caffeine and since I drove you today, you never had a chance to stop at Starbucks." I heard her fully enter the office and saw the bottom of the coffee cup being set down on the desk.

"Thank." I mumbled, editing a few things on her paper. "Here's your review back. I only changed two things, otherwise you're golden." _Wow, super cheesy line there, San_. "Make sure you run it by Spencer before the day is up. Also, meet me at the warehouse on 10th and Speer. We have to be on the set today at noon. I guess they want us to film today instead." I shrugged.

"Thanks…anything else?" Brittany questioned as I finally looked up to hand her the review. Her blue eyes were glistening in the light of MY office.

"Uhm…no. Just be at the meeting." I replied coldly.

"Sure thing, boss." Brittany winked before exiting the room. Her wink took me completely off guard and I shook my head trying to rid of any and _all_thoughts about Brittany Pierce.

The meeting started and I felt uneasy, shifting in my chair. Of course, Brittany had to sit next to me because she was my intern, but it was making me uncomfortable. When we had arrived at the office, Brittany's hair was in a ponytail, but now it's down, dangling right above her breasts. I notice that her shirt is unbuttoned slightly to show off her collarbones. She was flipping her hair with her hands, trying to sculpture it to fit her outfit. I quickly looked off to the side when I thought she noticed my leering.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked to my left, past Brittany, to see Spencer. If there's one thing about Spencer Carlin you should know, it's that I can hide ABSOLUTELY nothing from her.

_**A) She can read me like a book.**_

_**B) Ashley, her girlfriend, is my roommate.**_

_**C) She can read me like a book.**_

Spencer lifts her eyebrow, staring between Brittany (who is now applying chapstick to her lips) and me. Is there some sort of sexual tension that **I**am completely unaware about because now, Spencer is smirking at me.

"Santana!" She calls out. "Would you and your intern be so kind as to show us your new assignment? I loved it, by the way. You girls did a **_s_ex**cellent job." _Did I just hear her correctly or am I hallucinating?_

"Uh yeah… Ms. Carlin." I stuttered before turning to Brittany. "Ms. Pierce, here, has just written the design for the new Proactiv commercial."

"That she did!" Spencer exclaimed. "Ms. Pierce, why don't you enlighten us on the design?"

Brittany was taking an excruciating long sip of water when Spencer spoke her name. She set the glass down, licking her lips, and clearing out her throat.

"Of course." I heard her say softly. "Many Proactiv commercials in the past have simply focused on the before and after shots and stories of horrible high school experiences. We've taken that a step further." Brittany stood up to go to the front of the room to present. However, to do so, she placed her hand on my thigh, her fingertips grazing over my leg as she pressed down on my thigh to push herself up. I gulped, hopefully nothing noticeable by the other employees. "Right. We're taking this a step forward by not only conducting a photo shoot of the model, but giving a special behind the scenes on why they use the product. The filming that will occur will be mostly of the actor/actress pretending to be in everyday life. Enjoying the scenery, laughing, maybe even talking about how they feel about being in front of a camera all day because of Proactiv. No more of this 'here's what I looked like before, here's what I look like now.' People can take those images as misleading if the same results do not work out for them, we just want to capture the courage that Proactiv has given to this actor/actress." She smiled widely before a round of applause circulated the room.

* * *

><p>It was 6:19 PM and usually, I would be long gone from the office and hanging out in my kitchen, cooking up some concoction I like to call dinner. But no, I'm standing in the lounge room in our building because Brittany's design was such a lift off, that we signed a full contract with Proactiv.<p>

Spencer is standing next to me with a flute of champagne clenched in her hand. "Spencer, I need to talk to you." I said flatly.

"Mhmm?" Spencer hums. She wasn't really one to really say words. She would just adjust her eyes and mumble shit.

"Look, I know you like Brittany and all, but uh… I think that it'd be in our best interest if we don't keep her after her internship is through." I just watched as Spencer nodded. "I mean… we should fire her."

"San, what are you talking about? She's perfect for the job." Spencer raised her eyebrow at me and I just groaned.

"Will you just… respect my decision?" I pleaded with her.

"Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about, Santana? Because that is completely unprofessional." Spencer sternly said.

"No, I just don't think we make a good team… and if **I **hire her she's **my** worker and I feel like she'd be better off by herself, alone." I argued trying my best not to let any sign of 'I totally fucked Brittany last night' appear on my face.

"Fine, but do it somewhere private…like the copy room. I'll send her in." Spencer turned around to rejoin the party.

I walked uneasily down the hallway, trying to get my mind off of the fact that I was just about to fire Brittany. I only had images of her face looking like someone had kicked her puppy or cat. I was about to deal with this. I set my phone down on the desk outside of the room, just in case it rang. I wanted this to be as discrete, quick, and silent as possible.

A few minutes had passed and I got up from the chair I was sitting in. I decided that I would just go back to my office and finish up my work because I never got a chance to with this party. I needed to figure out a way to fire Brittany…due to the unprofessionalism of the situation at hand. Fifteen minutes after sitting in my chair, I realized I left my phone right outside of the copy room. I push myself up from my desk to go get it.

Passing the window to the copy room, I see a familiar head of brown, wavy hair; the hair of my roommate, Ashley Davies. She was currently facing with her back towards with legs wrapped around her waist. I looked further into the room to see my boss, Spencer Carlin, sitting on the copy machine. Her lower lip was being sucked on by Ashley and I continued watching as Ashley climbed on top of her.

I didn't know why I had been watching for so long, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from my boss and my roommate making out like high school students in the office.

_**Blink.  
><strong>_Her lips were pressed against mine.  
><em><strong>Blink.<br>**_That kiss turned into something more  
><em><strong>Blink.<br>**_I'm thinking about my night with Brittany.  
><em><strong>Blink.<br>**_I need to get out of here.

I quickly grab my phone and return to the hallway. I'm hurrying back to my office to see Brittany with a glass of champagne, staring at me with those brilliant, blue eyes of her.

"Here," she said handing me a glass, "To us for coming up with a design plan that holds longevity." She tilts her glass towards mine and clinks them together.

I went to say something but nothing I wanted to say was coming out. Well, nothing was coming out anyways. I nodded my head and brushed passed Brittany heading back to my office. I set the glass on the desk and lowered my head.

_What am I doing? What am I fucking doing? _I looked up and stared blankly into the dim light of my office. I just dazed off into outer space, apathetic and confused as ever. I heard the door slam shut and I saw a blurry head of blonde hair come towards me.

I ducked my head down, thinking maybe she would just leave me alone and walk away. I could feel her next to my chair, the heat from her body radiating on my arm.

"Damn… I really fucked your world up, didn't I?" Her tone was soft, it was almost a whisper that I barely heard, but I heard it clearly. I nodded my head and before I knew it, Brittany was on her right knee.

She took her hand and placed it over mine, stroking my fingers. My breathing hitched a bit at the contact. I slightly looked to my left to see how close Brittany really was to me.

"Mind if I do that again?" _Again? How could she possibly fuck up my world more?_

* * *

><p><strong>What could possibly going through Santana's mind?<br>Will she push Brittany away?  
>What's Brittany even trying to do?<strong>

Leave your thoughts in a review :)


	3. Twice

**Sorry this took so long to release. I really wanted to post it earlier, I did. It's just I've been super busy hanging out with my buddy before she leaves for bootcamp?**

**Also, we're proud to announce that we have brainstormed this story up to Chapter 9 and we have brainstormed This Is Where We Collide all the way to its finish. Hopefully the updates with be more regular :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I go through my chapters so many times and I always still miss something.**

* * *

><p>"Mind if I do that again?" <em>Again? How could she possibly fuck up my world more?<em>

I don't know what was going through Brittany's mind, but I really wanted to know. I still hadn't said a word to her, nor did I know what to say.

Her hand was still on top of mine, her thumb stroking over my knuckles. I gulped loudly when I noticed her face moving towards mine. I held my breath as she pressed her lips to mine.

There were a plethora of thoughts running through my mind right now. 1) We're still in the office. 2) I'm not stopping her. 3) I don't want to stop her. 4) There's something about her. 5) She has me, this guarded bitch, letting my guard down. 6) I haven't kissed her back. 7) I want to kiss her back. 8) But we're still in the office.

She pulls away and smiles at me.

Why did this girl have such a hold on me? Why does she even like me? I'm this cold-hearted, temperamental, sarcastic bitch who never lets anyone in. The last relationship I was in was 3 years ago, when I was 21. Then, when we broke up, I went on this binge drinking path. In the last three years, I've only hooked up with five people, Brittany being one of them. Brittany's the only one of those five people who has gotten in my pants, period. I wouldn't even let the others try, even as drunk as I was during all of those "sexcapades".

I take my lower lip between my teeth and look up at the blonde who was starting to stand up. Not really knowing what had come over me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She kneels back down and roughly grabs the back of my neck and kisses me hard. Usually, I'd be running away. It's either an odd strain of confidence running through me or something more than I cannot put my finger on.

Instantaneously, her tongue is in my mouth and fighting with mine for dominance. Not too sure what to make of all of this, but enjoying every second of the rush that's running through my body, I grab onto the collar of her shirt. She fumbles with her balance and she attempts to climb on top of me in the office chair. She puts her legs on each side of mine. Her hands make their way up to the shirt she had let me borrow this morning. I can feel her thumbs work the buttons of the shirt open.

My breathing is super uneven right now. Brittany gets my shirt completely open and starts to attempt to get the top of my pants open. Were we really doing this NOW, in the office? Yeah, we were.

A few minutes later, my top is somewhere thrown across the room, as is hers. We are still wearing pants, but that's not stopping anything. My hands are roaming around her torso while hers are placed on my hips. I can tell exactly where she wants this to go and I hesitated.

"Wait," I said. Brittany just nodded and kissed me. I felt her bite down on my lip and I let out an extremely soft moan. She just pulled away and smirked at me. I sat in my chair, staring at her, thinking about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. I slept with her, she works for me… I wanted to fire her because of what happened, but now, that seems totally out of line.

After a few moments of intently staring at each other, I take the initiative and pull her back down, just to where her lips were barely grazing mine. I can feel her hand wander down to the waist of my pants, thumb slightly tucked away in them. I gave her a quick nod.

I feel her shift our bodies as her right hand slides into my pants. I close my eyes, inhale deeply, and bite my lip as I feel her fingers at the entrance of my center. With an aggressive push, she thrusts two fingers into me and I bite down on my lip harder.

As I felt her fingers draw back again, I almost whimpered. She winked at me before pushing back in. I gasped at the aggressive contact before she started a steady rhythm…well, as steady as she could without taking my pants off.

My breathing was starting to get uneven with each thrust. _What was this girl doing to me? Oh yeah… _

Despite the awkward position we were in, the pleasure that I was feeling was something I had craved for the last three years, but I was too guarded to let anyone in. And here she is, blonde haired and blue eyed, making me come undone.

There was a loud noise in the hallway that made us pull apart and made Brittany slip her hand out of my pants. We both looked towards the door, breathing heavily. _Thank you, noise, for leaving me high and dry_. I thought as I felt Brittany's body retreat from mine.

The handle of my office door sounded as it was being pressed down from the outside. _Oh, fuck_. A second later, Spencer entered my office and almost broke down laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her until I realized that Brittany and I were both shirtless.

"Well… Santana…Brittany. Looks like you sorted everything out…" Spencer said containing her laughter. "Go home, you two. Seriously, not in the office, Santana has a home for that.

I looked over at Brittany, whose lips were pressed together and her eyes were wide open. Spencer turned her heel and walked out laughing, saying something about telling Ashley.

The fact that Spencer just completely 'cock-blocked' us was starting to get the better half of me. The fact that something so good stopped so suddenly was making me want more.

"Come on." I said after finding my shirt and throwing it on, reaching my hand out for Brittany's. When I felt her fingers come into contact with mine, I pulled her out of my office.

"Santana, where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"To my apartment." I replied confidently.

"You told me last night your apartment was off limits…" Brittany reasoned.

"That was because I didn't know it was you…" I paused. Was I really breaking my 'no girls come home with me' rule for Brittany? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was.

"But Santana, I drove."

"Then give me your keys?" I asked. She dug around in her purse for her keys before tossing them at me. I smiled and walking towards the parking garage.

The drive home was silent. It was more because I was busy focusing on the road and not the song playing over the radio.

_**You're just too good to be true.  
>I can't take my eyes off of you.<br>**__**You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I want to hold you so much.<br>You're just too good to be true,  
>I can't take my eyes off of you. <strong>_

What was making matters worse was that Brittany was singing along. I let out a loud sigh, turning the corner into the parking lot for mine and Ashley's apartment complex. I parked her car in the Visitor's Parking before hopping out, grabbing her arm and quickly running towards my apartment.

This desire to touch her and to be touched by her was starting to make my head spin. I felt like a horny teenager who couldn't keep it in their pants for more than five minutes. After three flights of stairs, we were standing in front of my apartment door. I fumbled with the keys, trying to get the door open as soon as possible.

We entered the dark apartment, a good indicator that Ashley hadn't arrived home yet. Advancing towards my bedroom, I pulled Brittany along with me. The moment the bedroom door closed behind us, her hands were yanking at the fabric of my shirt. She unbuttoned it once again throwing it somewhere across the room.

The time it took for us to fully undress each other was incredible. I don't think I've gotten anyone's clothes off as quickly as I just did. We were standing in the middle of my room, naked, staring at each other.

I was the first to step forward, pressing my body into hers. I never realized how much taller the blonde was than me because our bodies didn't line up that well at all. Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and push me backwards onto my bed. Her lips attached to my neck and started sucking on my pulse point. I let out a soft moan as her assault on my neck continued.

She wasted no time in finishing where she left off because before I had time to process anything, I could feel her fingers teasing my entrance. She gently brushed her thumb over my clit and I whimpered.

"Brit…?" I arched my back as her fingers continued to dance around my lower region, making me extremely wet. The waiting and the teasing were becoming excruciating. "Please." I begged.

She nodded her head and dipped her fingers inside of me. I felt a rush of ecstasy run through my body as she pumped her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. I felt like I was at cloud nine just by her touch. Now, she's fucking me senseless and I'm losing it.

The faster and harder her fingers moved, the louder the moan that left my mouth. My right arm was reaching behind me, grasping onto any fabric I could find on my bed while my teeth bit down roughly on my lip. Her lips were still on my neck, trailing sloppy kiss down towards my breasts.

I felt her mouth wrap around my nipple and I had to bite down harder on my lip to stop myself from being too loud. I felt her fingers curl inside of me, hitting that exact same spot she hit last night.

"Oh fuck." I moaned out loudly as I tried my hardest to breathe evenly as I rode my orgasm to a finish.

I heard Brittany chuckle a little before lying down next to me on the bed. Her hair was sprawled out all over the spare pillow that was on the left side of my bed.

I turned my body so that I was hovering over her. I slowly lowered my head towards her and placed a kiss on her lips, trying to do anything to keep myself awake after she had just worn me out.

My hands found her collarbones and started tracing the outline of them. I could hear her sharp intake of breath before she pulled away from me.

"You don't have to return the favor." She replied plainly. "Think of it as a 'Thank you' for taking the last 6 months to put up with me." She winked before playfully pushing me off of her. I frowned at the lack of contact, but I was also half asleep, so I'm kind of glad she stopped me before I did something embarrassing; like falling asleep on top of her.

I smiled at her before my eyes starting to get heavy.

"You can stay, by the way." I tried to mumble, hoping she had heard me before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke in the early morning to smell the Ocean Breeze Air Freshener I had bought a week ago. Good, I was still in my house and not waking up confused at Brittany's. Speaking of Brittany, she snuggled into to my side, fast asleep. Looking to my left, I notice that it's only 6:00 AM. Today was also Thursday which meant that we didn't have to go in on time. You see, Wednesday nights are "Spashley Date Nights" as my boss and roommate appropriately named, so Spencer told all of the employees to not show up until 9 AM. However, I still don't understand why I wake up early, even on late days.<p>

I adverted my gaze back at Brittany. She looked so peaceful cuddled into me that I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. I tried my hardest to slip out of her hold without waking her up. After I did so, I saw her reach for the pillow and hold it to her chest. I giggled before crawling out of bed to throw on a tank top and boy shorts.

I tip toed out of my bedroom and into the hallway to be met with the smell of cooking. I entered the kitchen to see Spencer shaking her hips to some song pouring out of the speakers and flipping pancakes. She was wearing a tank top similar to mine, only she was only wearing panties that hardly covered her ass.

I pulled the chair out from the table and sat down in it.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." Spencer said cheerfully.

"Hey Spence." I replied in a less professional manner.

"Where is your intern?"

"Right here." I heard a voice from the hallway. I saw Brittany, wearing one of my giant plaid shirts and pair of boxers, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Pierce. So kind of you to join us on this lovely Thursday morning." Spencer said, containing her laughter. "I'll see you both at the office."

I laughed as Spencer exited the kitchen and looked towards the plate she left by the stove. _Mickey Mouse pancakes? Really? Was my boss five years old_

I picked up the plate and set it on the kitchen table.

"Here's breakfast," I pointed out.

"Well, thank you** Miss Lopez**." Brittany said with an emphasis on my name., She chuckled before serving herself.

_**Hey Mickey, you're so fine. You're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Mickey!**_

I heard the song from the stereo play. I shook my head at the irony, thinking Spencer probably made a special mixed CD for her cooking days.

* * *

><p>Brittany and I had parted ways after breakfast so that she could go home and get ready for work.<p>

I was currently in our office going over the Proactiv contract where there was a knock on my door. In walked Aiden, the buffoon of an assistant Spencer had.

"Ms. Lopez?" He asked, almost afraid to make eye contact with me, "Ms. Carlin wants to see you in her office." He quickly ran out of my office.

Sighing, I got up and headed towards Spencer's monster of an office. That place was huge. With a few knocks on her door, I heard her tell me to enter.

"Santana!" She exclaimed, rather cheerfully. She was acting like she didn't just see me three hours ago. "Sit, sit." She points at the chair and I sit down. "Now….there is something you and I need to discuss."

"Is this about—."

"Would you let me talk first? Jeez, San. Now, I know where Ashley picked it up from. It's not bad, I promise. It's just regarding your…thing with Ms. Pierce." I shifted in the chair uncomfortably. "Now, I know you two have slept together. That part is obvious…Usually, I would be subjected to fire you both due to the unprofessional behavior and the conflict of interest. However, I feel as thought I would be a hypocrite about the situation seeing as I'm with someone in the company. So, all that I ask is that you do not let this get in2 the way of your work. I don't care if you continue seeing each other, just keep it professional."

"Is that it?" I felt like a kid in the principal's office who just got busted and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"That's it. Go back to work, San. Will you be home for dinner?" _But you don't live with Ashley and me, Spencer..._

"Uhm… if you want me to be?" I questioned. Spencer never asks if I'd be there for dinner.

"Just wondering if you'd be with Brittany or not… I just wanted to know how much I would have to make."

"I'll let you know."

She just nodded as I was exiting her office. I rubbed my forehead as I started heading back towards my office.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled into the mailroom by Ashley.

"WHOA. WHOA." I said with my voice raised. "What did I do!"

"Shh. Wow, San. Loud much?" I looked at her while my brow furrowed. "Not like that, pervert. I just want to talk to you."

"YOU TOO?" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"It has nothing to do with the company. It's just… I know how you are Santana. I don't want you to start something you can't finish, that's all. It's been three years since…"

"I know. You care, I know." I pressed my lips together and just nodded, walking out of the mailroom and back to my office.

_It was just a two night stand, right? Sex doesn't have to mean anything more, right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIGHT? RIGHT? I don't know...what do you think?<strong>_

_thoughts? reviews? happiness? criticism?_


	4. Decisions

**You can hate me for this chapter because it kind of sucked.**  
><strong>I swear, now that my friend is gone, my writing has started to suck.<strong>  
><strong>My muse went bye bye ):<strong>

**Anyway, I hope this kind of works for you guys**

**I'm sorry I did update when I said I would. I forgot that on Wednesday, I had to get surgery, and this chapter wasn't even half done and I was planning on finishing it Wednesday, but couldn't. Then I had school, then I had work. And then, last night, I ended up in Wyoming. (I'm from Colorado). But, I started writing like an hour ago and finished it, it's not my best. But it's better than nothing.**

**I will probably alternate updating chapters between this and This Is Where We Collide. Or maybe most of that story first because it's almost over.**

**I own nothing, except this hard to follow chapter.**

* * *

><p>I paced around my office, my mind running a million miles a minute. There was so much that I had to do, but my thoughts were getting the best of me.<p>

_If I don't hire Brittany today, she won't get the job ever.  
><em>

_The last six months have flown by._

_All of the events that have occurred in the last two days are making my head hurt._

_I have to be professional._

_I can't fuck anything up. _

_I want to hired her._

But…

I sighed, trying to calm my thoughts down but it was almost useless. Why did Ashley have to bring up three years ago? Why did she have to make it more difficult than it already was?

I knew exactly what she was talking about. It's been three years since my last relationship… The last person I ever dated was my 'boss'. I was an intern for this exact same company, just back a few years. I fell for the girl who had hired me. Her name was Lucy "Quinn" Fabray and she was the art director before me. Let's just say our break up was pretty… nasty. After our big fight, Quinn broke the news that she was breaking up with me. She quit when we broke up, left me the position of a lifetime and well, she left me. Quinn said it was that what we had was the biggest mistake she had ever made and that she was moving to forget it, to forget us, and to forget me. Of course, me being 21, I was completely devastated.

Spencer was extremely understanding back then, she had just started dating Ashley. Quinn and I never had any consequences for dating. But now, Spencer is telling me to be careful just because I slept with Brittany. Did she know something I didn't? Or was she just being… my friend over my boss for once?

Now, I'm in the exact same situation I was 3 years ago, except this time, it's almost like I'm Quinn. I finally know what it's like to have been in her position. It's scary, it's almost like stepping into enemy territory.

_I'm not hiring Brittany because we're dating, I'm hiring her because… because…_

_Fuck. We're not even dating in the first place… so it shouldn't be a problem if I hire her, right?_

The pacing around my office continued. I couldn't sit down to save my life.

_Should I hire Brittany?_

_**No.**_

_Shut up, Santana, this is brain's time to think._

**Don't do it. Can't get hurt… not again**

_Santana, shut the fuck up, I'm thinking._

_**But… I mean… come on. Brain, she's like… too good to be true. Nothing like that could ever, in a million years, happen.**_

_You're not dating her, shouldn't matter if it will 'ever happen'. You're making a…_

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard the door to my office open. In walks Brittany, twirling her keys on her finger.

"Hey boss… Spence and Ashley just left the office for lunch and I was wondering if you'd like to go get something?" She looked around our office, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yeah, sure… Let's go!" I exclaimed, happy to be rid of my hectic thought process.

We decided on this little café down the street. It was small and quaint, and let me tell you, they had the best French fries ever. I looked around the shop to see if any baristas/waitresses I knew were there.

"Jordan!" I exclaimed as I saw a tall brunette walking out of the kitchen. Would it be exaggerating to say I was such a shop regular they knew me by name, number, and address? (From all of the drunken nights they got to call taxis for me).

"Hey Santana!" Jordan exclaimed happily. "The usual for you?" I nodded as she scribbled on the notepad. She then turns to Brittany who had been eyeing the menu for the last few minutes. "And for you, darlin'?"

"Uhm… is the Crème Brule Latte good?" Brittany asked, still looking at the drinks section.

"Yeah, it's what Santana gets all the freaking time." Jordan laughed.

"I'll get that… and uhm… Just a sandwich. I don't care which one. Choose for me?" Brittany turned towards me.

"Get her the same thing as me." I replied. Jordan nodded and continued writing on the notepad. I smiled and shoved my card towards her before Brittany could pull her wallet out of her purse.

"San… you didn't have to do that." Brittany shyly said. _God, I love it when she calls me San. Agh, it just makes me… _

_**No Lopez, play it cool**_. _You know what you want to say, 'Yeah, but I wanted to.' __**Seriously, brain, SHUT UP. **_"It's no big deal." I said slyly. "C'mon, let's go sit somewhere. Jordan will bring the food to us."

* * *

><p>Once lunch was done, we continued to sit in the café and talk for awhile.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked Brittany.

"It's around 1… why?"

"Just wondering…" I replied quickly. There was something in me that felt completely different. After lunch with Brittany and this debate that's been going on in my mind, I knew what decision I was going to make.

I don't know if Brittany caught on to my behavior change, but she was also acting differently. "You want to…" She started, smirking in my direction, "You know… get out of here?" Her fingers glided across the table to grab my hand.

I nodded. I don't know why I didn't say anything, I don't why she was making me nervous about my decision, but she was. Hell, she didn't even know my decision.

Brittany dragged me out of the café and to my car.

Our drive back to our office building was silent. We didn't talk much at all and the radio was hardly turned up. As soon as we entered the parking garage, I turned right and started driving up the ramps.

"San… you know you have your own personal parking spot, why are we driving towards the top level?" Brittany asked.

It's true, I have my own parking spot right by the door entrance that's labeled "Santana Lopez, Art Director". But parking in my own parking spot wasn't my part of my plan. Actually, going to the level of our parking garage that has no security cameras was part of my plan. I was going to have this conversation with Brittany whether I liked it or not, and if I were to get emotional, there was no way in hell I was letting that get on camera.

I parked my car in the back of the parking garage and got out.

"We need to talk, Brittany." I said softly, opening up my back end to sit in the back of my jeep. I let my legs dangle over the side.

I watched as she got out of the passenger seat and rounded the car to sit next to me in the back.

"What's wrong?' Brittany asked, staring at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Nothing's wrong." I said while twiddling my thumbs.

"Then why are we…" Brittany started but before she could finish her sentence, and before I knew what had gotten into me, my lips were on hers.

My hands found her hips and my thumbs starting tracing her hip bones. I swear I could almost feel her shudder under my touch. Her tongue was dancing around with mine as our kiss got hungrier.

Soon, I found myself lying on top of Brittany, my hands still attached to her waist. She was lying with her backs on the folded down seats of my backseat with her arms wrapped around my neck.

So, I'm not getting emotional, I'm actually getting my mack on… However, I was still thankful there were no security cameras up here.

My thumb traced the hem of her pants until I reached the button of them.

"San…" Brittany moaned, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor." I heavily breathed out, latching my lips onto the pale skin of her neck.

"Mmm. I told you that was a 'thanks for putting up with me for 6 months' thing." Her head rolled back as I started sucking on her pulse point.

"Then think of this as a 'Congratulations, you're hired' thing." I mumbled into her neck as my hands swiftly undid the button of her pants, slowly trailing down to the zipper. I dipped my hand down into her pants and panties, running my finger through her folds. I wasted no time in sliding two fingers into her entrance, hearing her moan as her hips bucked up.

"Mmm fuck." Brittany moaned as I picked up a semi-fast paced rhythm inside of her. Her back was arching into my touch and eventually her lips found my collarbone and one of my biggest turn-ons.

I started pumping in and out of her fast as her tongue slid across my collarbones, tracing them and then placing light kisses on my shoulders.

Her moans were increasing and I could tell that she was close by the way her nails dug into my back and her teeth lightly sunk into my skin.

"San… oh fuck, yes… right there… so close."

I could feel her walls clench around my fingers as I curled them up just enough to hit that spot.

We were still breathing heavily, the two of us lightly coated in a layer of sweat. I smiled towards her as she still lay under me. Was it just me… or did I just have a quickie in the parking garage during our lunch hour?

As my breathing evened out, I slipped my fingers out of Brittany, wiping them off on my leg because there was no way I'm letting that stuff get in my car, I'd never want to leave then.

"Uhm… Santana." Brittany stared at me then back at the front consol of my car. "Not that I don't want to stay in this foggy-windowed Jeep of yours, but we have like two minutes to get back to work."

I looked up at the front of my car to see that it was 1:27.

"Ugh… fine." I groaned, climbing off of Brittany and helping her out of the car. "Just… fix your hair a bit."

"You're on to talk." Brittany laughed as I hopped into the driver's seat to see my hair in every which direction. Embarrassed, I quickly ran my fingers through my hair to try and flatten it down.

* * *

><p>We made it back into the office a few minutes late, nothing big enough to get yelled at by. I sent Brittany off to go talk to Spencer because now that she's hired, she has to go do that orientationtraining bullshit that I had to go through. It was literally the most boring thing ever.

_**Wait… I just hired Brittany.**_

_Yes, Santana, you just hired Brittany._

_**SHUT UP, BRAIN, seriously. I JUST HIRED BRITTANY.**_

_Why is that such a huge deal, Santana?_

_**Because… this is the biggest commitment I've made since Quinn…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>:( sorry this was not as great and that it was super short.<em>**

**_I'm kdlfjdslkjfkdsjf right now..._**

**_but review? because seriously, I wouldn't have hired someone I was sleeping with... that sounds disastrous _**


	5. This Is More

**I apologize for this being so... late.**  
><strong>I also apologize for this chapter lacking a lot of Brittana.<strong>

**BUT the show will go on.**

**I just want to say thanks to my reviewers. I hope you haven't lost hope, I am kind of back...**

**I have school again, sucks.**

**HERE YOU GO. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I heard my alarm clock blare from the other side of room. Who was the genius who put that there? Oh wait… me, right. I did that so I would actually have to GET UP to turn it off. I hate myself sometimes.<p>

I sat up in my bed with the zombie like stature in my body. Every limb was stiff, my body ached. What was going on? I looked to my left to see the bed still perfectly made… the way I left it last night. There was no one else there.

It's been two days since the night Brittany and I slept together. TWO FREAKING DAYS! Am I already accustomed to sleeping next to her after two days? _Yes._

Not waking up next to Brittany was like my body didn't know what to do with itself. I felt miserable. I felt like everything in my life was hell and that nothing could brighten up my day. I felt like someone just kicked my non-existent puppy... or maybe I was the puppy. I never quite understood how that metaphor worked.

_**This is insanity.**_

_I think you're overreacting, Santana._

_**SHUT UP, BRAIN. SERIOUSLY. I didn't ask for opinions.**_

_Santana… You so know what this means. She's the QF to your previously 21 year old self._

_**No. She's nothing like Quinn...**_

I threw the covers down to the bottom of the bed and got out.

Yesterday, I just made a huge commitment.

Yesterday, I hired Brittany.

Yesterday, Brittany was that blonde intern that I was fucking senseless.

Actually, fucking sounds wrong. Brittany was the girl I was _having sex_ with. She was the girl I was having relations with.

Today, Brittany is the Assistant Art Director.

Today, I wish I woke up next to her.

_**Whoa, whoa. No. Bad thinking. Bad, bad, bad. You cannot keep seeing her.**_

_Why not?_

_**That's like… NO. NO. I'm not going to go through with this, again.**_

_She's not Quinn… _

I kept my palm pressed to my forehead as I tried to stop thinking. Well, looks like I'm going to need an extremely cold shower. I can't think to straight to save my life. _Hah… think straight… Good one._

I sighed as I shed off my clothes, heading towards the bathroom. I looked up in my mirror only to see a dark purple bruise forming right above my collarbone.

"Shit." I muttered. "I have a hickey…"

The shower was anything but refreshing. Even under cold water, all I could think about was fucking Brittany. And NOT in _that_ sense.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I finished getting ready. I sighed while trying very hard to cover up the mark Brittany left. My body still felt that unfamiliar stiffness as I grabbed my keys and strode out the door.

* * *

><p>I quietly sat in the front seat of my car, staring at the sign in the parking garage. <em>Santana Lopez, Art Director. <em>Sooner or later, the spot next to me was going to say something along the lines of _Brittany S. Pierce, Assistant Art Director_.

"You can do this, Lopez. Stop staring at the door and get out of the car." I told myself. I looked to the right again at Brittany's car before slowly turning my key in the ignition to turn the engine off.

Let's recap for a second, shall we?

Six months ago, this beautiful blonde comes into our office with an internship. No one, but me, ever took her seriously. She can be a bit of a ditz here and there, even though she's really fucking smart. I made the absolute right decision in choosing her as my intern. Since she has started working for us, we have signed four deals with independent companies that EVERYONE had their eyes on. We built a friendship while keeping it completely professional. Two days ago, I got super fucking wasted and slept with her which was extremely out of line and unprofessional. It's been that way for two days... We've slept together. We keep building this… this thing… this ugh. I don't do feelings, not since Quinn broke up with me. What we're doing is wrong, especially since I hired her.

But I like her, I like her so damn much. I mean if I had to describe it, wow… It may even be more than liking her. I've known the girl for half a freaking year. I know her inside and out. I know that she still calls me "boss" even if she wants to call me Santana. I know that she twirls her hair in her fingers as a nervous habit. I know that she chews on her lip like her life depends on it. I know her favorite fruit is a pear and I know her favorite dinner dish is sushi. I know that she does her best to not graze my fingertips on accident during work, she sticks with the subtle glances.

But it's those subtle glances that really capture my attention. The way the adoration in her eyes burns holes into me. It's the way she bites the lower right half of her lip when she stares at me during meetings, or the way that her smile is breathtakingly giant. I was stupid for thinking that it was "just sex" with Brittany because I know deep down, it is so much more. It's more than just physical things because I swear I see a sparkle in her eye every time we're close.

I also know that her favorite spot to be touched is that place right below her neck. I also know that she likes to sink her teeth into my collarbone because it muffles all of her moans. I also know that she **loves** it when I…

I jumped slightly as I heard the tap on my car window. I looked over to see Ashley with that fucking _"I know something you don't know"_ smirk plastered on her face.

"Get out of the car MISS LOPEZ. You're going to be late for work." I barely heard her raspy voice through my window.

I groaned, throwing my purse over my shoulder and opening the door, causing Ashley to take a quick step backwards.

"What were you even doing sitting in the car so long?" She asked.

"Just… thinking." I replied coldy before brushing past her.

"Santana, wait!" I heard Ashley call out for me, but I kept moving. I walked into the building, knowing Ashley was close behind. I rolled my eyes as I turned the corner to the office. I'm almost 100% sure that once I got in here, Ashley would start talking up a storm "Santana, don't you think you're being a little… HELLO, BRITTANY." _**Thank God, B. Thanks fo r being in here**_**.**

"Uh… hi, Ashley." Brittany said. She got up from her desk and walked up towards us. "Well, I have to… uh… go." She slipped past Ashley and exited our office.

"Way to go, Ash. What if I need to help her with her orientation shit?" I scolded.

"Change of plans. Orientation's out of town. Spencer's working with Ms. Pierce all day then sending her off on an airplane." Ashely smirked. _So THAT'S what her infamous smirk was for._ And with that, Ashely turned on her heel and exited the office.

Well… this sucks. I hardly get to see Brittany at all today... not to mention I can't even really talk to her while she's being briefed all day long.

* * *

><p>The rest of my day bored on without any sign of Brittany. Literally, she disappeared for the last six hours, I'm pretty sure Spencer murdered her or something.<p>

Okay, maybe I shouldn't be TOO drastic, but her car's still here, so I know she is. I wonder where Spencer is hiding her…

I also just wonder where she is. As my Assitant Art Direction, I figured she may need my number, you know for work purposes.

I sighed as I entered the mailroom, looking into the office on the right and watching Ashley sit contently at her desk.

"Oh hey, Santana!" Ashley called out.

"Can it, Davies. I don't need your shit. Today has been boring as hell. I just want to get home and make food and eat it." I replied as I stepped towards the door to her office.

"Santana, you never make food. You make ME make you food." Ashley stated matter-of-factly. "You're just upset that you don't get to see Brittany…"

"Am not." I argued.

"Because you like her." Ashley smiled.

"DO NOT." I defended quickly. Okay, Ashley was right, I did like her. But Ashley is almost my roommate and is dating my boss. You know how much shit I'll get for this right? A lot.

"You do. I can see it in your eyes, Santana. You haven't looked like this since... she who will not be named. If anything else happens between you two... just try to keep it professional. Keep your personal life and your work life separate. I know how difficult that can be since, well let's face it, everyone is dating someone here... but Santana, it's a bad idea in the first place to jump into something with Brittany. I mean... I'm not... no... that came out wrong." Ashley stumbled over her words as I raised an eyebrow. "Just don't rush things... like you did with Quinn, okay?"

"I know... I get what you and Spence are both trying to do. It's been three years since Quinn. I think I can handle someone as sweet as Brittany. And I will keep my work life and personal life separate." I reassured her.

"I just care about you, Santana."

"I know. Thanks, Ashley."

"Oh and Santana?" Ashley stated before I walked out of her office.

"Yes, Ash?" I said, growing impatient.

"You are soooooo whipped." She laughed and smirked.

I groaned as I exited her office and headed towards the multiple amount of mail slots. I found Lopez, Santana and pulled out any papers that were placed perfectly in their respective spots.

As I turned around, I was greeted with a pair of lips, a lot of blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. I kissed back as Brittany kept her hand on my shoulder to steady her out. Obviously, she had been dying to do this all day, I could feel it. But so was I.

She pulled away, breathless. "Uh… here." She said as she handed me a piece of paper with her number scribbled under her name. "It's my number, but I got to get going. Bye San." She pressed one more kiss to my lips before walking away.

I looked to my right to see Ashley trying to muffle a laughter. "So much for keeping your work life and personal life separate!"

"It's for work purposes, you know." I stuttered.

I turned around fully to give Ashley the finger and she was sporting that fucking smirk again.

I thought I vaguely heard Brittany say "Excuse me" on her way out which could only mean…

"You know…" I heard the familiar nasaly voice speak, "When I left you this position, I never thought you would turn out just like me. Fucking around with your intern"

I turned around to be faced with none other than "Quinn…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN.<strong>

**This chapter wasn't going to end this way. It actually was supposed to go a lot differently, but I don't like following rules. So... CLIFFHANGER. Brit's out of town, Quinn's in town...**

**What's going to happen next?**

**STAY TUNED :D**


	6. Brave

**HOLY WOW, 3K words. records for me, records.**

**If you like Skins, give my story "There's No One In The World Like Emily" a go! :)**

**You guys are wonderful, did I ever mention that? Also, I'm torn about how to end This Is Where We Collide. It almost seems like the last chapter could be the end and then I could start a sequel... give thoughts, if you've read?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dr. Pepper and stuff.**

**I didn't edit this, properly... so I'm sure there are mistakes. I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>"You know…" I heard the familiar nasally voice speak, "When I left you this position, I never thought you would turn out just like me. Fucking around with your intern."<p>

I turned around to be faced with none other than "Quinn…" My voice probably sounded shocked… but then again, so was I.

"Well jeez, hello to you, too, Santana." Quinn replied with a giant smirk on her face.

I felt like I was glaring daggers at the other blonde that stood in front of me. Three years. Three fuckin' years without so much as a word from her. Fuck. Why was she back?

"What goes on between my ASSISTANT and me is none of your business, Lucy." I spat. I watched her hazel eyes grow dark.

"Oh, so you're fucking your assistant? Even better." She laughed.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I grunted. I looked out of my peripheral vision to see Ashley, wide eyed and freaking out.

"Wow, can't be nice to me anymore, Santana?" Quinn feigned hurt. "I thought you were better than this. Man, was I was wrong."

"I am better than you, no doubt. You fucking think that you can LEAVE for three years… THREE FUCKING YEARS and expect everything to be perfectly-fucking-fine when you get back? Like you weren't even gone for long and everything will be just how you left it? Fuck you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I hate you. I hate you so much for fucking acting like I was nothing to you when you knew damn well you were the love of my fucking life. I can't believe I fucking let you close to me. You just upped and left me. You left US. I wondered for so long what I ever did to deserve this from you." Yes, I may be seething from anger, but can you honestly blame me?

"Look, Santana… I can explain." Quinn started.

"No, don't. Don't say a word. You don't get to say any-fucking-thing. You get to listen. You had three years to explain yourself, to maybe give me some closure so that I could move on… but you didn't. I don't want to hear it. You've been sweating out excuses ever since you left. You've been covering for yourself this whole time, you self absorbed bitch." I grabbed the papers I had previously pulled from my mailbox and brushed past her, knocking her shoulder on the way out.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT HURT?" I heard her scream after me. I stopped dead in my tracks. She came storming after me, tears falling from her eyes.

This is JUST what I need. I don't need a crying Quinn ruining my already shitty weekend. I don't want her to explain herself. I don't want a damn thing to do with this girl, but she (like she has done previously) has wiggled her way into my head without so much as a warning. I fucking hated her for it, loathed even. Despised is a pretty good word to explain how I felt about her.

"You think that just because I left that you were the only ones whose feelings were on the line? Well, think again. You were barely my intern! Do you know how wrong that was? For one, at least you're _fucking_ your assistant. I was in a relationship with my INTERN. The fate of her job was all on me and it would have been wrong if I hired you because you were my girlfriend." Quinn stopped immediately in front of me. Her voice quieted towards the end of her sentence.

"You told me that I was the biggest mistake you ever made. You told me that you never wanted to see me again. Why now? Why do you have to show up at the most inconvenient time?" I asked. I just really… REALLY wanted to go back to my office and pack up my things for the day.

"Because I still love you." Quinn breathed out. The words, no doubt, hit me like a car crashing into another… maybe even a train; like a really big fucking train. She left me for three years without a word. No trace of her, no nothing. She left me with this job and that was it.

"YOU RUINED ME." I emphasized directly in her face. "I was so happy with you and you just ran away. I loved you with every ounce of heart. You took a piece of me the day you left. You took part of me that I'll never fucking get back… I want to know something, though. Why did it take you three years? If you loved me like you're claiming you do, you wouldn't have left in the first place."

"I was scared!" Quinn exclaimed. "I was scared that you would realize you were too good for me and that you would have left me and the opportunity of a wonderful job. I can't stand it. I spent three years, following your Twitter and Facebook posts like a love-struck fangirl. I always kept tabs on your life just to make sure you were fine… and it made me realize I gave up the best girlfriend I had ever had." Quinn stepped towards me, putting her hand against my cheek. "Please, Santana… don't hold this against me. Please don't shut me out. Please, just be wit—"

"I can't." I said moving my cheek away from her hand. "I can't be with you, Quinn…"

"Why not? Because of Blondie McBlue Eyes?" Quinn scoffed.

"No… because you promised me that you would catch me if I fell, that you would never leave me. You told me that you'd take my hand and never let me go… You promised me, Quinn. You _promised. _But I guess promises are just words unless they are fulfilled…" I started. "I ripped my heart out of my chest and laid it at your feet for you, and you stepped forward… you crushed me when you left. You were my priority and I was just an option. You told me things were real… I thought they were. How could I have been so stupid? I let you see a side of me that no one gets to see… I let you be that one person who could fuck up my life, but I trusted you not to. You turned out just like everyone else. You… you made it so hard for me to even have feelings for anyone else because you made it sound like this always happens… I wish I could hate you because I want to hate you so fucking bad. You were the one person who could ruin my life, the one person who could make me the happiest girl ever. You were the one. The ONLY one and you gave me up."

"I know… that nothing I say will justify what happened, but Santana, that was three years ago. Forgive and forget, you know?" Quinn argued. She took a few steps towards me, again, probably testing her boundaries. The tears that had once fallen from her eyes stained her cheek. Man, she looked like a fucking wreck. "It's as easy as that, Santana. Forgive me, forget our past… let's start over. Please, I just… You're the only person who gets me, San. Forgive and forget… for me." _Are you kidding me? Quinn Fabray is asking me to forgive her. HAH. Fool._

_**Brain… shut up.**_

_Don't make stupid decisions, Santana._

**I got this.**

"I can forgive you, Quinn. But I can never forget. I was ridiculous for trying to make us work out." I sighed loudly before brushing past her. She grabbed my wrist before I made it to the door of my office.

"And you think that it's going to work with your assistant?" Quinn asked.

"She's a lot different from you, so yeah, I have my heart set on her." I replied, tugging my wrist away from her grip.

"How long have you even known this woman, Santana?" Quinn retorted.

"Longer than I knew you before we fucked and dated." I coldly said before walking out of my office.

* * *

><p>This marked the longest weekend of my life. Why? Brittany was gone. My ex-girlfriend was back. I didn't need this shit.<p>

I found myself at the kitchen counter, bottle of Jack Daniels to my left. I swirled the glass I had filled with ice, Coca Cola, and Jack around on the counter before sighing. I took a long sip from it, realizing a shot of Jack's wasn't going to cut it. I grabbed the bottle as I hopped out of the kitchen chair. I plopped down on the couch, opening the cap of the bottle, and swigging at the whiskey.

My face scrunched up as the alcohol burned down my throat. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen intensely for a few minutes. Once I had gotten home, I added Brittany's number to my phone. Her contact information was just sitting on my screen, waiting to be touched further.

I slid the bar that allowed me to text her.

**(Sent 20:09) Hey Brittany, it's Santana. I hope your orientation goes well and everything.**

I set my phone down on the coffee table so I could take another swig of whiskey. Man, this weekend is going to SUCK. Suddenly, I heard a mixture of laughter and "shh"s coming from outside of my door. I heard the doorknob jiggle a few times before Ashley and Spencer stumbled into the living room, drunk off their asses.

They were too wrapped up in each other to realize that I was just sitting there, staring at the blank TV with a bottle in my hand.

"Shh…" Ashley whispered. "S'tanas cars outtt durr. It meansss shes uh home." Ashley slurred.

"In fact," I spoke up from the couch, keeping my voice somber, "She's right here… and she's going to bed." I took another gulp out of the bottle before putting the cap back on and dragging my feet towards my bedroom.

"Sannnnnyyy, no!" Spencer called out. "We needs to talks. Yeahs. Talks!"

"You're shit-faced, Spencer." I yelled back into the hallway.

I heard fast footsteps approach me. "YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE." Ashley exclaimed, "I think you got a texted message from Britttttz." She clicks the screen as I reach for my phone.

"ASHLEY, GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

"Hey San, ornamentation is going grrreat. Super boring doe. I wish I was back in town already." Ashley read aloud.

"Dude, you made it sound like a fifth grader wrote it, now give me my phone." I demanded.

"SHE MISSES YOU. I can soooo tell." Ashley slurred. "Sanny and Britty sittin' in a tree."

"Ashley, are we FIVE? You are 25 years old. I had like a fourth of this Jack Daniels and even I'm not that white girl wasted." I exclaimed.

Spencer came running into the hallway. "I VOTE WE STOP SCREAMING!" Spencer yelled into our faces.

"You're a prime example of the new plan." I said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." I quickly grabbed my phone from Ashley before heading towards my bedroom.

"Sannyyyyy Bear!" Ashley and Spencer called from outside my door. _Do I live with five year olds? Oh yeah, I do. They still play with Barbies sometimes. BARBIES. They make them make out and fuck and shit. Like… never mind, it's Spencer and Ashley…_

"What!" I barked from behind my door. Silence fell on the other side of the door and I just groaned. I looked back at my phone and re-read the text message Ashley read horribly and dramatically out loud.

**(Sent 20:49) I live with five year olds. I hope New York is treating you so much better than California is treating me.**

**(Received 21:00) It's… okay. I miss the sunshine, though. Everything isn't as bright as it is in Cali. There's just more of a breeze.**

**(Sent 21:03) I think we could all use the breeze out here.**

**(Received 21:09) You're absolutely right, Santana! We should totally try to get a deal with FeBREEZE. Hah, get it?**

**I chuckled at Brittany's smart-assness in the previous text she sent.**

**(Sent 21:15) Too cute, Brit. But I'm super… not sober. So I think I'm going to hit the hay.**

**(Received 21:19) All right, Cowgirl Santana. G'night! ;)**

* * *

><p>Sunday night finally rolled around after I moped around all of Saturday and this morning. Brittany and I had at least spent that the past two days talking, and that in turn, made my mood a little happier.<p>

The only thing that sucked about this weekend of her being gone was the tons of time I had to think about the pros and the cons.

**Pros:**  
>She's attractive.<br>She hasn't fucked me over in 6 months.  
>She has a heart.<br>She makes me happy.  
>I could get lost in her eyes.<br>I can actually see myself being with her.  
>I don't want to run away.<br>She has me wrapped around her finger.  
>I don't feel like a bitch when she's around.<p>

**Cons:**  
>She's my assistant.<br>She could easily ruin my life if I let her 100% in.  
>She has me wrapped around her finger.<br>I don't know how she feels about me.  
>Sex and feelings aren't the same thing.<br>So what if her feelings… aren't like mine?  
>This could just be lust to her.<p>

My thoughts were shaken by the blare of my phone's ringtone.

"Hello?" I asked wearily into the phone.

"San?" I heard Brittany's voice cautiously ask from the other line.

"Hey Brittany." I said, trying to keep my words and nick names as professional as possible.

"I just got back into town… and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to the bar with me tonight?" I felt like she was being super shy about the question, but I kind of digged it as well.

"Uhm…" I glanced over at the clock; it was already 9:00? "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll… come get you? Is that okay?"

"Perfect, I'll see you soon." I beamed into the phone.

"Okay. Bye, Santana."

"Bye Brit."

* * *

><p>Usually, if someone asked me to out with them, I would say "no" quicker than that road runner in those Looney Tunes cartoons. However, here I am, sitting across the table from Brittany in a small bar. Brittany, the girl who has gotten me out of my shell. I never thought anyone could have done it. She's also gotten me to have sex in my car <span>and<span> my office; she has also gotten me comfortable enough to let her in my house, let alone know where it is.

"So, how was your orientation?" I asked sipping on some mixed drink she bought me.

"Super boring, but all for a good job so I can't complain. New York was windy as hell, though." She smiled, "How was your weekend?"

"Slow. I kind of just cleaned up the apartment. I'm supposed to paint it soon, but God knows if that'll happen." I chuckled.

"You just need help and motivation." Brittany replied; bring the red straw to her lips seductively. If I was a male, I would have the biggest, raging boner right now.

_Stop thinking with your non-existent dick. _"We'll see," I laughed before ditching the straw in my drink and gulping the rest of it down.

We ended up at her apartment, laughing loudly as we broke through the front door. One too many drinks led to some pretty heated dancing on the dance floor… which led to lips attaching to necks and well, here we are. I promised myself to have as much self control, tonight, as to not sleep with her. Sleeping with her will only cloud my mind more, and I really wanted to take things slow if we had anything going for us.

"I still can't believe you can hold your own." Brittany ranted as we drunkenly made our way to the bedroom. She was holding onto my arm as I tripped over my feet.

"Just because… I'm little, doesn't mean I can't stomach vodka!" I exclaimed in triumph.

"Come on drunk pants, let's get you to bed. Thank God that we don't have work tomorrow, it's a holiday." Brittany said, pushing me hastily towards the bedroom.

I kicked off my shoes and stumbled towards the bed. I landed, face first, making an 'oof' sound as I hit the soft mattress.

"Santana, you're going to sleep in jeans and a vest?" Brittany asked. It sounded like she was trying to subdue laughter, but I may have been too drunk to tell.

"MMMM." I mumbled into the pillow. I moved my arms under me to unbutton my jeans and slowly wiggled my way out of them. When they got down to my knees, I kicked ferociously. I felt the jeans being tugged off my legs as cold fingers grazed over my calves. I shuddered at her touch; I couldn't get enough of it.

_Self control, self control, self control. Oh, fuck it._

I flipped around and pulled Brittany down towards me by the collar of her shirt. I forcefully pressed my lips against hers, longing to feel them against mine all weekend. I smiled happily at the contact.

"Santana." Brittany whispered in between kisses. There was something in the way she said my name. There was uncertainty, yet want. Like she wanted it, but she didn't at the same time. "Santana, you're on the verge of passing out." She pulled away from me and I whimpered at the contact.

She threw her shirt over her head and slid her jeans down before climbing into bed next to me.

She leaned over and kissed me. "G'night, Santana." She said smiling for turning her back to face my front.

I made a brave move and threw my right arm over her waist before scooting closer to her. If I wasn't going to sleep with her, then I was sure as hell going to cuddle with her before I fell asleep. That's me, Santana Rae Lopez. Cuddler. Only for Brittany, though. _**Only for Brittany.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Not too sure how I felt about this one. What did you guys think?<strong>


	7. Cut Yourself Open

**I am so sorry that it took a month + 11 days to release this. A lot has happened. My girlfriend moved to Indiana and I had spent every day we had left together and had hardly used my computer. I apologize, readers. **

**Also, I live in Aurora, CO and the Dark Knight Rises Shooting was 10 miles away from my house. So, I've been dealing with making sure all of my friends and family are okay and safe.**

**Here is the next chapter. I am sorry, it's not the best. I definitely should not have taken so many days/weeks in between writing this. Sorry if it seems choppy.**

* * *

><p>I clutched my purse tightly in my arms as I walked through the double doors of Carlin Advertising Co. I was 21 years old and starting my very first internship in college. I sighed as I passed the front desk and ended up in front of the elevator.<p>

First day jitters were always the worst. My hands were probably shaking like a drug addict's.

I pressed the 'up' button on the control panel of the elevator and patiently watched the numbers descended down towards Floor One. The "1" Button lit up as the elevator 'dinged'. I slowly shuffled into the big elevator. The mirrors surrounded me and I saw my reflection staring back.

I reached forward to press the button for floor "4". As the doors started to slowly close, there was a voice that yelled from the entrance of the building.

"WAIT! Hold the door!" The voice called out. Deciding to not be an asshole to anyone on my first day, I shoved my foot in the door and it reopened in time for an extremely attractive blonde to run into my body. She grabbed my hand just in time to catch me before I stumbled backwards. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" She started. "I didn't mean to like run into you, literally."

I laughed nervously, realized her front was pressed into mine.

"Oh, sorry about that, too." She said as she pulled away from me and looked back at the panel full of buttons, pressing three before turning back to me.. "Fourth floor? You're working for Spencer?"

"Is… that Miss Carlin?" I asked trying to remember the lady I talked to on the phone.

"That it is. She's a trip, you'll love her." The girl responded, "Trust me, I've known Spencer since high school." She played with the hem of her skirt, flattening it out. I took time to take in her features. She had short dirty blonde hair with emerald green eyes. She stood a couple of inches taller than me, but I figured it was on account of the red heels she was in. Her body was slim, her collarbones were perfectly defined. This girl stayed in shape, I assumed. Either that or she had a rocking metabolism.

I wonder if my leering had become noticeable…

"I'm Quinn, by the way. Quinn Fabray." She said, extending her hand out.

"Santana Lopez." I replied, shaking her hand firmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Santana. I'm sure we'll be getting _very_acquainted." She smiled.

"You too, Quinn." I said with a wide smile. _This beautiful woman is talking to me. Score for Lopez! Gettin' in the game._

_**Brain, seriously? We haven't gotten anywhere with her.**_

The elevator dinged and she turned to look at me. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Good luck on whatever job Spencer's got for you."

She turned around to exit, sighing heavily as she passed through the doors. I watched as the doors started closing. Her hand reappeared and slapped the door open.

"Look, I don't do this… often. Would you like to maybe… you know, go for drinks later? I applaud anyone who can snatch an opening here." Her smile looked hopeful, begging even.

_What was that about not getting anywhere with her? The Lopez smile always gets the ladies._

_**If I say 'yes' will you shut up?**_

_Yes._

"I would love to!" Maybe a little too eager on the answer, but hey, she was cute.

"Awesome… uh… Let's just meet in the lobby at 6, yeah?"

"Yes, sounds lovely." Quinn smiled at my answer before nodding her head and moving away from the elevator doors so they could close.

"Wonderful, see you then." She said as the elevator doors closed.

And I did see her again. That same night, things may have gotten a little intense. Too much alcohol may have been involved and I may have ended up in her bed in the morning, agreeing to go out with her again.

I paced around Spencer's office, waiting for her answer on who I was working for.

"All right, Santana. You're going to be interning under..." Spencer said as she flipped through a roster of her employees. "Quinn Fabray." Two words, one girl, one life changing internship…

**_9 Months Later_**

"We're done, Santana. You got that? D-O-N-E. DONE. I can't do this anymore. This was the biggest… no, you were the biggest mistake I've ever made. Take the job, it's yours to have, but I'm moving to Seattle. I'm forgetting this ever happened. I can't believe I ever let it get this far. Fuck." And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

><p>I shot up instantly from the pillow that lay under my head. Sweat beads took home on my forehead as my breathing became heavy. I just had a very vivid flashback of how I met Quinn, of how our relationship started, and of how becoming her intern was the worst thing that could have happened to us.<p>

Then, I realized, I wasn't in my room. The room I was in smelled of lavender and possibly a hint of vanilla. I smiled as I remembered where I was. _Brittany's_.

I looked over to see the blonde that had become the center of my attention. I slipped out of the bed and wrapped my arms around my body, feeling the breeze cool my body down. Why I left the warm comfort of Brittany and her bed were beyond me. I just like waking up early. So, I paced around her bedroom.

The desk in the corner of the room was the first thing to look at. My hands touched the cold surface of the wood as my eyes wandered around the desk, looking at its contents. They came across a CD, one specifically that popped out in general. The pastel green cover with the light pink CD inside was unmistakable to me. _Good News For People Who Love Bad News_. Probably one of the best Modest Mouse albums ever, and here it was, sitting on BRITTANY'S desk. This Brittany (sleeping in the bed behind me), who I seem to be intrigued by more and more. I continued looking through the pile of CDs she had stacked on a spindle. Brand New's _Deja Entendu,_ Bright Eyes' _Fevers and Mirrors… _Uhm, amazing.

Next, the DVD collection which, based on her music taste, should not disappoint. I looked at all of the spines of the plastic cases lined up, neatly. Imagine Me and You, typical movie that EVERY lesbian owns. Trust me, Ashley bought it the day it came out. House of 1000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects; this girl's taste of movies was extremely… random. Walk The Line,_ ooh, good one._

To be honest, I don't know why I was snooping around, but I was. Getting to know more about her… Liking her more… _Shit._

_You know what would be the cherry on this situation?_

_**What, brain?**_

_If she had your favorite book… You know, the one you got the quote tattooed on your ribs from. What was it?_

_**Invisible Monsters**_

_Yeah, that one, let's go check the book case!_

_**I hardly doubt that she has…**_

That book. That one, small, paperback book that has been my favorite book since 1999, was sitting on the bookshelf with a small bookmark hanging out of the top. I picked up the book and flipped through the pages. She had really worn this book down. There were quotes that were highlighted and the pages were slighting crumpled on the edges.

I frowned a little as I read some of the quotes that she had highlighted. A lot of them were kind of the more depressing quotes in the book. _I wonder why she has them highlighted._

_**"Nothing of me is original, I am the combined effort of everyone I've ever known…"**_

_**"I am an invisible monster and I am incapable of loving anybody. You don't know which is worse."**_

_**"If I can't be beautiful, I want to be invisible."**_

_**"Your birth is a mistake you'll spend your whole life trying to correct."**_

_**"Sorry Mom, sorry God."**_

As I continued flipping through the pages, I noticed the amount of depressing quotes she had highlighted. _I wonder if she really felt… invisible._

I flipped to the page the bookmark was holding place for to see bright pink highlighter and a lot of arrows pointing towards a quote. Next to the quote she wrote in small letters "remember".

This same quote that I have ironically tattooed on my ribs. This same quote that made me realize what it was I was doing with Brittany.

_**"The only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open."**_

This quote represented everything I've been trying to figure out. It explained how she changed so much in me the last week. I was ripping myself open so that I can find happiness within her. I was letting her in, letting her know who I am. It was a high risk to take, letting someone know you like that. Letting someone look at you the way a previous lover had. Letting someone become that someone you never want to let go of. And we all know that nobody could get in me with a hook and a chainsaw. You could physically cut me open and I still wouldn't let you in… But Brittany isn't just a no one… she's the only one.

I was cutting myself open for Brittany Pierce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 hours later<strong>_

"I'm SO going to get you for that!" She yelled, grunting in the process as she chased me around my living room with the paintbrush.

"No, no! Stay away!" I exclaimed, holding my paintbrush up in defense.

Brittany had come over to help me paint the apartment, but painting the apartment seemed last on our agenda.

I had just gotten paint on Brittany's left forearm and she was chasing me trying to get me back. It's a good thing I know the Lopez-Davies house like the back of my hand because that means I can avoid her at all –ooof-. Okay, maybe I just tripped over the couch…

"Gotcha!" Brittany exclaimed barely swiping her paintbrush across my cheek.

"NO! I surrender!" I said holding up my hands before she could make another streak of electric blue paint across my face.

Brittany smirked and set her paintbrush down on the plastic-covered couch. She leaned in forward and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled and pulled away.

"So uh…" I started, "You got a little something right there." I took my paintbrush and brushed paint onto her right arm.

"You little!" She exclaimed lunging at me and tackling me to the ground and straddling my waist. Her fingers started a tickle assault on my sides. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY."

"N-….AHHH. NOOOO." I screamed in between loud laughs. "St—Sto—STOP!"

"Say it…" Brittany warned.

"I'm… I- ahaha. I'm sorry!" Brittany lifted her fingers off of my sides and smiled. Her legs stayed straddled around my waist as she looked down at me.

_Ding Dong._

We both looked over to the front door, wondering who could have possibly been there. The only people who knew I lived here were Brittany, Ashley, and Spencer. Ashley lives here, Brittany's already here and Spencer just walks in because we hardly lock the door.

Brittany climbed off of me and held her hand out to let me up. I smiled at her, flattening my shirt down before walking towards my front door. Brittany followed me and rested her head on my shoulder as I grabbed the door handle and opened the door to see Quinn.

_HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE FIND OUT WHERE I LIVED?_

I wanted to slam the door in her face. I wanted to see what Brittany's face looked like. She never met Quinn, never knew what she looked like. I could only imagine what was going through her head when someone (to whom is random to her) shows up at my front door.

"Quinn…" I warned. Brittany lifted her head from my shoulder and I looked to my right to see her glaring at Quinn. She didn't know Quinn did she?

"Santana. And uh… Blon-… Friend." Quinn stared at me.

"Her name is Brittany." I spat at Quinn.

"Cute. Looks like you two are having fun." Quinn replied referencing to the paint.

"What are you doing here?" I said trying to cut to the chase.

"I really need to talk to you, Santana." Quinn reasoned.

"Quinn, we already talked. I have nothing more to explain to you."

"But I have stuff to explain to you." Quinn begged.

"Uh… Santana… not to be rude, but who is this?" Brittany cut in.

"Her ex girlfriend." Quinn growled in Brittany's direction.

"Oh… Uhm… Excuse me." Brittany said sliding past Quinn and out my front door.  
><em><br>WAIT. WHAT?_

I quickly followed her. "Brittany!" I called out as she descended the stairs. "Brittany! Brit. Please, stop!"

"You need to figure your shit out with her before anything further can happen between us!" Brittany yelled, turning around to face me.

"Everything is figured out with her! I told her I had my heart set on you!" I yelled back. "Don't do this. Brittany… Please, don't walk away!"

"I can't… I can't stay here." Brittany said while tears filled her eyes. She turned around, and flew down the last two flights of stairs.

I thought of chasing her. I could have run after her, but there I stood frozen in front of my neighbor's door. I had no idea what to make of the situation. Why did she run away in the first place? What was going through her mind?

I heard Quinn's footsteps behind me and before I knew it, I turned around and slapped her.

"Fuck you." I spat in her face before walking towards the staircase.

"So much for Blondie McBlue Eyes, huh, Santana? You going to listen to me, now?" Quinn joked.

"Leave me alone! I fucking hate you. You just ruined the best damn thing about me. I was happy, Quinn. Wasn't that what you fucking wanted for me all along?"

I stormed up the stairs, entered my apartment, then slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>It's 5:54 in the morning and I was sitting in the dark office alone. I escaped my house early knowing Ashley was going to ask what happened. I never cleaned up the paint. I went straight to bed, I was a wreck.<p>

But could you blame me? Brittany means so much to me and I fucked it up. I don't even know how I fucked it up. Let me rephrase; QUINN FUCKED IT UP.

I looked around the office only to have my eyes fall on every single one of Brittany's things; her desk, her chair, her alarm clock, the picture of her mom and her sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Nice paint job. Are you going to a football game?" A raspy voice asked.

"Ashley… not now." I said softly, looking down at the papers on my desk, trying to seem busy.

"No, seriously Santana, you have electric blue paint all over the side of your cheek." Ashley stated. I kept my head down, but my left hand found my cheek and grazed over the little section of dried paint. "Do you want to tell me your side of the story? Brittany left her phone at the house and came by to get it and told me hers… so, take the chance now if you want to say something."

"Quinn found out where we lived and came over… saying we need to talk. She told Brittany she was my ex and Brittany just walked out saying I had shit to figure out. But I've already figured everything out. I want Brittany. I need her. I… I think I…"

"Yes, Santana? You think you what?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms.

"I think I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I took some reviewers thoughts into consideration. Quinn Flashback, Quinn drama, Brittany walking away. Yeah, I read them all. You guys are truly wonderful.<strong>

**I will have the next chapter out shortly. Give me some ideas? Yeah? I'll see if I can fit them in.**


	8. Eyes

**can't believe I reached 100 reviews. thank you guys. it's going to be awhile before I update. I broke my clavicle and am in a sling. It's super hard typing one-handed so this chapter is short. :/**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>What happened to me? From cold, bitter Santana to semi-love struck girl. I have no idea who I am anymore.<p>

"We're talking like… _LOVE_ love, right?" Ashley said wide eyed.

I groaned, "I said I THINK. I'm…"

"Not over Quinn." Ashley interrupted.

"Fuck you, Ash. I am over Quinn." I angrily replied.

"You would've followed Brittany down every single stair that leads from our apartment to the street and made her listen to you if you were over Quinn." Ashley reasoned.

"Fine, you're right. The only reason I'm not over Quinn completely is because she never fucking gave me closure. She just left, okay!? And it hurt. It still fucking does. Then she comes back like it's nothing. Would you be over Spencer if this happened to you?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

"No, you're right. I would want an explanation far beyond the obvious. But then you need to give Quinn the time of day to explain. Let her explain, get your closure, and move on." Ashley walked over towards my desk and put her hand on my shoulder. "Brittany really wants to be with you."

"Then why wouldn't she let ME explain?" I sighed.

"Here." Ashley pulled out her cell phone and went to the voice recordings. "I recorded our conversation last night while you were bundled up in bed like a fucking child. You're welcome." She tossed her phone on my desk and walked out of the office.

I glanced over at the phone and saw a list of voice recordings. There was one dated yesterday at 10:03 PM. I hesitated as I stared at the screen, my finger hovering over it. Did I really want to know what Brittany had to say? Of course, I did. But I also wanted to get my head out of my ass and fix whatever is broken between us.

Guess I'm about to find out now. I lightly closed the gap between my finger and Ashley's phone screen and lightly tapped the recording from last night.

_There was rustling and the sound of a door opening before someone spoke._

_"Brittany Susan Pierce! What a surprise! What brings you to our house?" Ashley called out._

_"I uh… I left my phone here." Brittany's shy voice replied. "It's… I'm sorry to drop by uninvited… I just kind of need it…"_

_"Yeah! Spence found it lying on the coffee table." There was a few seconds of movement_

_"Thanks…"_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer's voice chimed in._

_"Talk about what?" Brittany's voice asked, full of confusion._

_"What happened with you and Santana." Spencer confirmed._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany replied. There were about fifteen seconds of silence, which was probably filled with what I thought was Ashley and Spencer staring at her. "Okay, fine… I'll tell you guys." Brittany sighed._

_"Score." Ashley barely whispered._

_"Santana and I were painting and everything... and then the doorbell sounded. There was this girl… that one who came into the office a few days ago before I left. I didn't really think anything of it. She looked like she worked at the office. I mean, it's pretty big."_

_"She used to work there… she was the art director before Santana." Spencer explained._

_"And she's also her ex girlfriend, I found out. Why wouldn't Santana just tell me? Because when I looked at her face, all I saw was concern." Brittany said somberly._

_"Quinn left without saying anything more than 'Santana, you were a big fucking mistake, goodbye'." Ashley cut in._

_"I could see the love 'Quinn' had for Santana in her eyes. She looked like a lost puppy dog. I couldn't stand it. The look in Quinn's eyes was the same look that my ex had, but for another girl." Brittany's voice cracked, and I could tell she was on the verge of crying. "I could see that Santana wasn't 100% over her. I just want her to be honest with me. I didn't let her explain. I couldn't think straight and I know I overreacted. I got really pissed and then really sad and I know walking away was the worst idea ever but she needed to fucking talk to this girl."_

_By this part of the recording I was starting to tear up. Brittany reallyliked me didn't she?_

_"She needs to talk to this girl and move on because… because… I LOVE HER. Spencer, Ashley, I LOVE Santana and I know that somewhere deep inside that she feels something similar back. I never wanted to fall for someone after Rachel had left me, but there Santana was… all stubborn and perfect… Rachel came back and apologized to me a week ago, saying her and her girlfriend broke up, that she still was madly in love with her, but the one thing that didn't sit right with her was the fact that she never let ME move on. So you see? Santana and Quinn HAVE to talk… They just have to."_

_"You dated a Rachel? Didn't we know a Rachel from high school, Ash?" Spencer asked._

_"Spencer, Rachel is a very common name." Ashley chuckled._

_"What was her last name?" Ashley pressed on._

_"Berry…"_

_"You dated RACHEL BERRY? Broadway star?" Spencer awed._

_"Yeah… her."_

My thumb pressed to stop button and I stared at the phone for a good five minutes. There were still seven minutes left on the recording, but I opted out of listening to it.

Love, it's a crazy thing and it makes you do crazy things. It grabs a hold of your wrist and leads you into places you never thought to step foot. I never really expected to LOVE again. Maybe that's why I was dialing Quinn's number into my phone so I could tell her she could explain. Maybe that's why… so I can get my closure because I love Brittany. Love can make you do crazy things… like calling your ex girlfriend, leaving electric blue paint on your face, crying in your office alone. Love, it was a wonderful, yet bitter thing.

I didn't want to press the call button. I didn't want to call Quinn, but I knew I had to. People make sacrifices for the ones that they love. They have to let go of the things they loved that they have lost, and they have to have arms wide open to the things they love now.

I loved Brittany and there was no way in hell that I was going to give that up because I was too stubborn to let Quinn explain why she did what she did to us. Why she got up, left, and re-appeared.

Closure. It was the one and only thing that I needed to move on. Every other part of me was detached from Quinn except for the ONE lingering thought.

_You know that you were my worst addiction… now you're here after two years of being clean. So when will I learn to break routine and forget you like a dream?_

That right there, folks, is how I have felt this entire past week that Quinn has been back in LA.

I changed the scenery, now it's time to change the situation.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me come." Quinn said softly. "I'm going to answer every question you have… and then I'll let you go, okay?"<p>

I just nodded. "Okay." I replied. "What _really _made you leave?"

"Fear, stupidity, lack of trust…" Quinn started, "I knew I loved you, Santana. But sometimes, love just isn't enough to save something. Not to mention that it was morally wrong and a conflict of interest. I may have solely blamed it on that because I didn't want to admit that what I did was wrong. I may have cheated on you…"

"You… what?"

"Cheated on you… And trust me, I felt really shitty about it… okay, maybe after a few months and after I had been out of California. I really left you because I met someone. Someone who looked at me with such adoration. And I'm not saying you weren't, Santana. But you just can't help it sometimes. You can't. I can see the way you look at your assistant. YOU can't help but love her. Maybe I was jealous. Maybe it was because she wasn't the one for me and you were all along. I don't really know. I did love you, I still do, maybe not in the way I thought. But I left you for someone else and for that I'm seriously sorry. I just need you to know that I am sorry. I'll let you move on. I've got to let you go… Because in all honesty, I don't think I'm quite over her yet either. I thought if I filled the void with you again, maybe I could get over her…"

"Who was it? Who did you cheat on me with?" I pressed.

"Rachel Berry…" _Rachel Berry… why does that name sound familiar?_

"Broadway Star, Rachel Berry?" I asked.

"Yeah… her." Quinn sighed.

_Oh man, it was a small world._

"Thank you for apologizing and explaining truthfully." I said. "Now, you've got to go get your girl because I'm sure that she still loves you."

"How would you know?" Quinn laughed as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I just have a good feeling." I smiled. Quinn nodded and got up, heading towards the door of my office.

"You know, thank you. I'll always be here for you if you need me, okay?" Quinn said.

"Sounds great. Now go get your girl."

"And you go get yours." Quinn smiled before walking out of the office.

As soon as Quinn walked out, Brittany walked in.

"Oh that's just great," She scoffed as she did a double take, looking back at Quinn. Brittany looked at me and back at Quinn before turning around.

"Brittany, wait!" I said, getting up from my chair running towards her.

"No! I don't want to talk to you anymore." Brittany exclaimed, turning around to face me with angry eyes.

"YOU ARE OVERREACTING!" I screamed.

"I don't care if I'm overreacting. I'm not the one fucking with your feelings." Brittany went to turn around.

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking out. "I know about Rachel Berry. I know that she left you for someone else and I know that she came to apologize."

"How… how do you know that?" Brittany said, trying to keep her composure.

"Quinn is her girlfriend. Quinn came here to do the same thing that Rachel did. Apologize and let us move on." I let go of Brittany's wrist. "I never wanted Quinn back. She was confused and I sent her off to go get Rachel, again. Brittany, I want you and only you. I just need you to know that before you walk away from me."

She didn't walk away. She just stood there and stared at me. She pulled me by the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips against mine.

We moved further back into our office until my waist hit the edge of my desk. Brittany's arms wrapped around my neck as her kisses grew hungrier.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed in between kisses. She pulled away from me, breathing heavily.

Her ocean blue eyes locked with mine. She had that look in her eyes, the look that Quinn had when we were together, probably the look Rachel gave Quinn. But this was THE look. The look that was so endearing. I spent the last three years looking for that one specific look, looking for someone to fix me. And I had found what I was looking for all along; Brittany.

I loved Brittany Susan Pierce, and I finally knew that she loved me back.


	9. Professional

**No, it is not the end. Yes, eventually there will be more drama. I'm sorry the last chapter was kind of a filler, as is this one. My clavicle surgery has made it hard for me to concentrate. I hope you're not all disappointed by the poor quality of writing I'm producing, it's just difficult with everything that's going on. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I had a hard time reading it, so I hope it makes more sense to you.**

* * *

><p>There was a faint knock on my office door and Brittany pushed herself off of me. We've been having this mini make out session in my chair for about twenty minutes, so I'm sure that Spencer caught on when Brittany didn't show up in her new office.<p>

"Come in." I said, clearing my throat. I quickly patted down my hair.

The door creaked as Spencer walked in. "Hey Brittany… Santana. Aren't you two lovebirds looking rather dashing this morning." She smirked.

"Can it, Carlin." I mumbled.

"Yeah, heard that. Anyway, Brittany, your new office is ready. Ash said she'd be in here in a minute to help you move. Santana, you have a new contract to look over… so just like stay put." Spencer said rather harshly. She turned on a heel and exited the office.

Brittany frowned. I looked over to her side of the office. Ashley and Spencer must have been in here over the weekend packing up her stuff, leaving anything personal on her desk just in case. There were about 25 boxes stacked high and an open box sitting on her desk next to the pictures of her family.

"I don't want to leave this office." Brittany muttered sadly.

"I don't want you to leave either, Brit…" I sighed, "But you'll be right next door." I tried lightening up her mood.

"But I don't even get to stare at you working, anymore." I chuckled, "That came out… really wrong." She walked back over to the chair I was sitting in. She leant down and kissed my cheek.

A small smile formed on my face as her lips brushed gently against my cheek. She always made me feel warm because as soon as her lips left my skin, I could still feel my cheek heating up.

"Aww, lovebirds!" Ashley exclaimed as she burst loudly through the office door.

"Davies, SHUT UP." I screamed. "Ay dios mio!"

"Jesus, Santana. Don't get your panties in a twist 'cause your girlfriend's leaving the office." Ashley replied. I choked. Brittany wasn't my girlfriend. I mean, we never talked about it.

Brittany looked at Ashley with her eyes wide open. "Uh, Ash… let's just start moving boxes, yeah?"

Ashley just nodded and walked over to Brittany's side of the office, picking up a couple of boxes before turning her head towards me, winking as she exited the office.

Brittany picked up one of the boxes, mouthing 'I'm sorry' as she followed Ashley.

I slouched in my chair and pouted even though I knew it was going to get me nowhere. What did all of this mean? I mean… We apologized, but where did that leave us?

My thoughts were quickly broken by the sound of my phone ringing. I picked up the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Lopez." I stated.

"Santana, I just gave Pinnacle your fax number, they're sending over a new contract. Fax it to me before you fax it back to them so I can read it." Spencer said quickly.

"Will do." I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair.

The fax machine noise sounded as the dial tone rang. I sighed, waiting for the papers to come out. Thoughts of Brittany clouded my head once again. We hadn't really talked about anything and now, we won't really get that opportunity. Is it weird that I felt sick to my stomach? The thought of Brittany moving out of my office made me sick, sad… just too many emotions. The fax machine beeped loudly and I groaned. I grabbed the stack of papers and set them on my desk.

I looked down at the small font. I hated when companies who wanted me to sign a contract with them sent me such small font. I don't have magnifying glasses for eyes, it's not like I can thoroughly read this shit, easily. I also just can't skim these contracts, Spencer will get mad if I miss any clause stated. Too many things were going on for me to think straight. This was the worst day to give me a contract.

I started reading the fine print when I heard footsteps enter the room. I knew Ashley and Brittany had come back in, but I was too "focused" on my contract to look up. It would only make matters worse if I did. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I thought any more of Brittany's piercing blue eyes, let alone seeing them.

About 45 minutes had passed. Brittany and Ashley had entered the office, breathing heavily.

"There are three boxes left. Do you want me to just these two and come for the third?" Ashley panted.

"No, I think I'll just get the last box. Can you just give me a minute?" She asked, her voice getting lower. I didn't know if she was gesturing towards me, but I imagined she was because Ashley let out a soft 'okay' before picking up some boxes and exiting. I heard Brittany approach my desk. "You always take your job so seriously."

"Well, when you have a boss like Carlin, you can't half-ass anything." I said, my eyes still staring at the paper. It took me 45 minutes to 100% read a two page contract. I scribbled my name along the line before looking up at Brittany.

"So, what will I expect with a boss like you?" Brittany asked, almost seductively. This girl was going to be the death of me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. You would think I'd be comfortable around Brittany, but her voice just sent shivers down my spine sometime. Everything about her was exhilarating, yet scary.

"I've never been a boss to anyone, really…" I admitted. "This is the first time Spencer has put anyone under my full supervision and not hers."

"Well, I think you'll make a great boss." Brittany said. She dropped the box in her hands on my desk and knelt down next to me. "I'm going to miss you, Santana."

I frowned. "I'll miss you, too…" She grabbed my hand, her thumb brushing over my knuckles as we just locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds. I didn't want her to let go, but I knew she had work to do.

"I know we haven't talked about this, Santana… especially because I got so mad at you and I overreacted… but I want to…" Her gaze wandered off. "I… Santana, I can't help the way I feel. I feel so pulled to you, you're like a magnet. I feel… serenity whenever I'm with you. I feel at peace. You have this hold on me. It's like a small leash on my wrist, pulling me back to you. I'm scared, Santana. I'm scared of all of these feelings for you. I'm so scared thinking about loving someone enough to trust them with your heart, but knowing they can fuck up your life at any given moment. But you take this huge weight off of my shoulders at the same time." She moved her eyes back to look at mine. "I know we should probably talk more about this… but I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be mine… so like… yes or no?"

I was taken aback. No one has ever asked me out by spilling out their heart, and yet all of their fears about their feelings to me. Brittany's eyes started filling with tears when I didn't immediately answer. She felt the exact same way that I did. She felt on top of the world, yet so terrified that the world would drop her. But if I were her world, I would do my best to never let the foundation she's standing on crumble.

"Yes. Of course, Brit." I said, my voice croaking a bit. I cleared my throat, "Yes. Yes a thousand times."

"Really? Yes?" Brittany asked, eyes growing wide, lips pulling into a smile.

"Yes." I replied before wiping away a stray tear on her cheek and kissing it. "But you need to get back to your office. Ashley will come looking for you if you don't."

She nodded, placing one more kiss on my lips. "I'll see you around, bossy girlfriend figure." She joked.

* * *

><p>After faxing the contract back to Spencer, I decided I was going to take a sick day. It's not that I was sick, I was pretty happy. But also, I was sad without Brittany in the office. I knew it was going to take some getting used to. She had been here for almost 7 months, sitting in front of me. And I realize she's right next door, but that's not the point. This office has all of our memories. The first time I ever realized I wanted her, even though I knew it was wrong. Then after the whole drunken incident, it was in this office where I PROVED I wanted her.<p>

I grabbed all of my things, after telling Spencer I was going home and headed out of the building. I found my car in the parking garage and pulled my phone out, shooting Brittany a text letting her know I wasn't going to be there.

**To Brittany: Left for a sick day. There wasn't much for me to do anyway. Have fun with your Proactiv gig. I'll see you when you're off?**

I put my phone back in my purse and turned the engine over. I decided to take a longer route home so I could let everything that has happened sink in.

_**Tuesday:** I drunkenly slept with my intern of 6 months._  
><em><strong>Wednesday:<strong> I kicked her out of my mind, then realized I liked her, so I let her stay the night._  
><em><strong>Thursday:<strong> I hired her._  
><em><strong>Friday:<strong> She left and Quinn came back. All hell breaks loose._  
><em><strong>Saturday:<strong> Nothing eventful. Except talking to Brittany all day_  
><em><strong>Sunday:<strong> Brittany came back and took me to a bar. We ended up kissing. This was when all of my real feelings sunk in._  
><em><strong>Monday:<strong> Paint wars. Quinn shows up. All hell breaks loose, again._  
><em><strong>Tuesday (Today):<strong> We finally have a conversation. Brittany is my girlfriend. Everything is great._

ONE WEEK. One week and my entire life had changed course.

But this had been building since the moment I first saw her. I always had this lingering crush on her in the back of my mind that I buried deep with those feelings that I just hate expressing. I did that because it seemed so wrong… but it was so wrong, it was right. Being with Brittany felt right.

I finally arrived home and checked my messages.

**From Brittany: Of course I'll see you when I'm off. Spencer said she's on her way to talk to you, btw. Be careful about what you say, babe. Also… She said I could come home early today. Which is great 'cause I wanna see your cute face. ;)**

I chuckled at Brittany's message. It was odd how we had just fallen directly into the "cutesy" couple routine and it's been like… two hours.

**From Spencer: coming over. U cant stop me. Lol. **

I groaned, shoving my phone back in my purse and grabbing my keys. I slid the house key into the lock and turned it to find my apartment door wasn't locked. I was hoping Spencer was already here because I would have had to give Ashley the burglar talk when she got home… for the 22nd time.

I walked into the living to see Spencer sitting on our couch, legs crossed.

"Ahh, Santana. Please, sit." She said, like one of those weird police officers, trying to make a criminal feel 'at home'. She grabbed a stack of papers and patted a spot on the couch for me.

I anxiously walked over and sat down on the couch, as far away from Spencer as possible.

"Ahem… Santana Rae Lopez, it has come to my attention, as your boss, that you are dating one Brittany Susan Pierce. True or false?" Spencer looked down at the papers and then back up at me.

"True…" She marked off something.

"Now, as you are well aware; I am okay with inter-office relationships."

"Yes, you are. You are dating your secretary so it would be very odd if you had an inter-office relationship rule." I replied.

"Now, I am only going to tell you one thing about this that actually has to do with the company. First off, congratulations. I am so glad that you have found someone who keeps you grounded and makes you smile like the biggest fucking loser on Earth." I went to retort her statement, but she cut me off. "Second, you are one of my best friends… so as a best friend, I am happy for you and want what's best. But you better keep this as professional as you possibly can. No fucking in the office."

I gulped loudly and Spencer smirked. "You got that, Santana? I'm really fucking serious"

"I get it, Spencer. Thank you." I said, nodding nervously. Spencer was sweet… kind of like a Care Bear. But if she wanted, she would rip your head off in an instant.

"Now give me a hug because you deserve one, you fucking idiot." She smiled and held her arms out. I laughed and gave her a light hug. "I'm trusting you, Lopez. Just like I trust you with everything else because you do your job well. Don't let your relationship with your assistant screw up your skills and abilities to work during office hours."

"I assume that's why you kicked her out of our office as soon as you could." I joked.

"Well, after her confession last night, I figured you guys would fuck and make up." Spencer laughed loudly.

"Uh… not exactly THAT, but yeah, we made up." I blushed. I felt awkward talking about this with Spencer.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a good sick day." Spencer flashed one last smile before getting up. "See you whenever Ash and I get home if you're here. I'll send Brittany home as soon as she's done talking to Proactiv. That way you can be all cutesy and shit with her."

I just nodded as I watched Spencer start to head out of the door. As soon as she was almost out, she stepped backwards and turned towards me.

"Oh, and Santana?" She asked all innocently.

"Yes, Spencer?" I asked, confused.

"You fuck up my company, and I will kill you."


	10. Crush Crush Crush

**I am back! Well, kind of. My sister (LionsMakeYouBrave) helped me write this chapter. :3 she's the best. Go read her story On The Field! It's amazing and I'm super proud of her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, and Santana?" She asked all innocently.<p>

"Yes, Spencer?" I asked, confused.

"You fuck up my company, and I will kill you."

I gulped loudly as the words left Spencer's mouth. She had just left Carebear mode and entered into scary Furby-like 'I will murder you in your sleep' mode.

I nodded my head as Spencer smirked, turning back around to exit the apartment. She grabbed the door handle and looked back once more.

"Good luck, Lopez." She said sincerely before closing the door behind her. I sighed in content to finally have Spencer off of my back. The worst part was now over. Dealing with the big boss was probably the biggest worry I had when I said "yes" to Brittany.

I'm pretty sure I stood in the middle of my living for a good fifteen minutes with a giant smile on my face because the next thing I realize, my phone is vibrating in my pocket.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, grabbing my phone from my pocket. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Santana Lopez." I said, half-dazed.

"San? Baby? Are you okay?" Brittany's concerned voice flooded my ear. "Spencer just got back with a giant smirk on her face, and she said she gave you this huge lecture, and said if you fuck up her company she'll kill you. Oh my God, what if she really kills you? Santana, please tell me you're okay. You sounded high or like upset." Brittany rambled. It was cute. "Just please tell me that you're okay, baby."

"Yes, Brit. I am okay." I said, shaking my head to collect myself. I lightly chuckled at Brittany's concern. "I am really okay."

"Oh thank God." Brittany exhaled. "Spencer is scary, Santana. How do you deal with that?"

"I know all of her dirty secrets." I joked. "You off of work, yet?"

"I just walked out the door, I'll be over soon." Brittany said.

"All right, I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Okay, bye Santana." Brittany paused for a second. "I lo-… I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone.

The almost slipup didn't go unnoticed by me. Once I heard it, the smile was plastered back on my face. I looked at my phone's time to see that it was 1:40. I figured it would take Brittany at least 30 minutes to get here in lunch rush hour traffic, and the fact that this girl does not speed at all. She's never even gotten a ticket.

I skipped towards my bedroom… or more like danced towards my bedroom. Nothing was going to bring my day down.

I, Santana Rae Lopez, am officially taken.

I'm officially taken.

Wait, I'm officially taken.

I stopped dead center in the middle of my bedroom when the sudden realization came over. I was in a relationship. I hated relationships. Relationships and I don't get along. That overwhelming sense of fear hit me like a pillowcase full of bricks. What if I fuck this up? What if I get way too attached like I did last time and then Brittany leaves me for someone else?

But then again… it _was _Brittany Susan Pierce. She was the most amazing, bubbly, and intriguing girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She would never hurt anyone intentionally, not like Quinn hurt me.

"Brittany is not Quinn. Brittany is NOT Quinn." I whispered to myself before walking around in circles around my bedroom. I had to make sure that I didn't just bite off more than I could chew.

For me, being committed to someone means I am about to give them my all. I need to make sure that this is exactly what I want before I get in way too deep.

_**Do I really want to spend all of this time trying to commit to Brittany?**_

_Yes._

_**Brain, so NOT helping… but like… what if she's like Quinn.**_

_Stop comparing her to Quinn._

_**What if she wants to move in with me? OH MY GOD. Not even Ashley and Spencer live together and they've been together four years. What if she wants to get married? What if she wants more than I can give? What if she cheats on me? Oh my God, why would I even think Brittany would cheat on me?**_

_Santana…_

_**No brain. This is crucial. I have so many unanswered questions, I'm not ready for thi—**_

"Santana…" Brittany's voice says again. "You are thinking WAY too much." The blonde walks over to me and puts her arms around my waist. "I don't even think you noticed I got here. You've been talking to yourself for the past five minutes…" Brittany says, worried.

"I was talking out loud?" I gulped loudly, a little whine in my voice. "Oh great."

"Well, first of all, yeah kind of. Second of all… honey, I'm not going to ask you to move in with me, or ask you to marry me, or cheat on you. Santana, I get that you're scared, but you've just got to trust me on this." Her grip on my waist tightens. "We don't have to pressure ourselves into anything. I just like being around you, and that is just one of the many benefits of being _with _you. It's not about the amazing sex, your breathtaking beauty, or the way you get nervous so easily. It's about how you make me feel and how I feel when I'm around you. It's simple, you see? Not complicated."

"The sex is really that amazing?" I ask, my voice just above a whisper. How is that the only thing I could reply to? Seriously, who was I?

"_Really _amazing." Brittany whispers in my ear, spinning me around to face those blue eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I guess… I know I'm just scared. But we did this thing completely backwards. I got drunk, slept with you, did it again but sober, and then hired you, and then ran away from you, and then you got pissed at me, and now we're dating. It just makes absolutely no sense how we came to be…" I bit my lower lip, looking up at my girlfriend. _My girlfriend_. Nope, still not used to saying that.

"Sometimes you can't explain how things came to be, they're just meant to be that way." Brittany explains. "San, what's really going on? You were fine this morning." Her grip on my waist loosens as she steps back to take a look at me.

"You're right, I'm just overreacting. I just want this to be like perfect. And I don't want to hurt you. And I just keep thinking about the bad things…" I sigh.

"Babe, you mean a lot to me. Let's just work on this together, okay? We need to be a team, and I promise I won't leave you in the dark if you do something that bothers me and vice versa. Deal?" Brittany presses a kiss to my forehead and I melt. How is it that this girl takes all of these insecurities and just tosses them to the side like they mean nothing?

_Because you're in love_.

_**Can it, Brain… I know I am. I just don't want to fail her.**_

_I bet you won't but you've got to believe in yourself, Lopez._

"Deal." I reply, standing on my tip toes to kiss Brittany on the lips. "I'm sorry I overreacted, I kind of do that a lot. Especially when I feel pressured… I honestly started feeling this way after Spencer left. She pretty much said, 'Fuck my company up and I'll kill you'. And then it got me thinking of all the things I could fuck up, and that made me think of every little thing that could go wrong. Not that living with you or marrying you, in the future, would be wrong. But my brain was very much set on present time. I don't even know why I'm still talking, but I am because I'm just kind of nervous and I want to do this right because I love you and—."

I was cut off quickly when Brittany's lips crashed against mine. "Too much talking, not enough kissing." She mumbles against my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Her lips parted, allowing my tongue entrance. I massaged my tongue with her as our lips moved in rhythm.

I moved my lips to her jaw, and then her neck, trailing them further up until they reached her ear. "I love you." I whispered. This was the first time those three words were sent past my lips and spoken to Brittany. This was the first time Brittany had ever actually heard it from me. I pulled away and looked at the blonde, nervously. I bit my lower lip and waited for her reaction.

If the smile on her face could grow any wider, I'm sure it did. "I love you, too, Santana Rae Lopez." Brittany kisses my forehead before letting her arms unwrap from around my neck. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yes." Brittany kisses me one last time before grabbing my hand. "C'mon, we don't have all day."

She leads me outside of the apartment, and waits for me to lock the door before pulling me down the staircase. We hop into Brittany's car and she pats me on the thigh as she pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Our car ride was filled with relative silence, a little bit of singing, kissing at every red light, and holding hands the entire way to our destination. We pulled up into the parking lot of the Aquarium. How this girl knew this was my favorite place in town, I have no clue, but I was definitely not complaining.<p>

"Welcome, Santana, to the Aquarium." Brittany smiles at me and laces her fingers with mine. I smile back and gently kiss her cheek.

"This is my favorite place." I confess.

"I figured… I mean, you do have a few tattoos of underwater animals. I figured you like the Aquarium, so I talked to my buddy Joe who works here and he's going to let us pet a sea turtle and some sting rays." BEST. GIRLFRIEND. EVER. Brittany tugs my hands and I follow her as we walk towards the entrance of the giant aquarium.

After talking to the lady at the front, Brittany wraps her arm around my waist as we stand on the escalator that leads us to the upper level of the Aquarium. I've been here many times, so I know exactly how it's set up.

We walked past the Antique Diving Suit that was behind a cage used when working with sharks underwater. On the left of the suit was a fossilized jaw of the Carcharodon. Brittany marveled at all of the little things the aquarium had to offer. I wanted to assume that she had never been here before because she definitely freaked out when she found out they have two tigers in captivity.

After hundreds of snapshots being taken, we found ourselves in the last part of the aquarium before it was technically over.

The area we were in had sharks, blowfish, sea turtles, sawfish, barracudas and a bunch of other species. Brittany gripped my hand tightly as a shark with it's teeth showing swam towards us.

"That thing is scary, San." Brittany whispers, looking around and probably making sure no one heard her.

"It's just a shark, baby." I smile at her and she grips my hand even tighter when the other one pops out of nowhere.

After viewing the last tank, we passed the three jellyfish tanks and exited out where the Stingrays were. The stingrays were my favorite part of the aquarium because you could physically touch them.

A guy with long dreads came over to us and handed us some food.

"This is Joe, Santana. Joe, this is Santana. She's my girlfriend." Brittany announces to the man.

"Pleased to meet you, Santana! Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks.

"I definitely am. I have been here so many times." I excitedly reply.

"Well, one of our divers has just went to get a sea turtle. He can't stay out of the water long, but we'll definitely let you pet the little guy before you leave. For right now, feed the stingrays, okay?" He pats Brittany on the back and I nod as he walks off.

This was the fun part. I always fed the stingrays at the end.

"B, come here." I say, motioning for Brittany to follow me. I dip my hand into the water, the food sitting on my palm as a baby stingray comes up and takes it. I take my two fingers and gently run them over the stingray, petting it as it happily swims off. Brittany looks at me with a nervous look on her face.

"What if it feels weird?" She asks, hesitantly lowering her hand into the water.

"They don't bite, they kind of just take it off of your hand. Of course it'll feel funny, though. They're definitely not humans." I laugh as a stingray comes over to Brittany and she squeals a little as feeds off of her hand.

"That's weird, San." She whines and then immediately stands up straight when she sees Joe motion for us to follow him.

"So this is Crush. We've had him for the last twenty years." Joe explains, "Go ahead and pet him."

I reached my arm out and my hand ran over the shell. I was freaking out inside. Turtles were my favorite animal and Brittany made it possible for me to pet one. I really loved her.

"He's so cute." I muttered under my breath, I turned to Brittany and smiled widely. "Thanks baby. This was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Anything for you, Santana. You deserve it." Brittany rubs my shoulders, "You have been working extremely hard."

"You're amazing. Here, pet the turtle." I pointed to Crush and motioned for Brittany to pet him.

I looked up as Joe watched the exchange between Brittany and me. He lends me a sincere smile as Brittany pets Crush.

"Hey Santana, want to help me put Crush back in the tank?" Joe asks. Excitedly, I nod my head and follow him, holding up the backside of Crush. "So, how long have you and Brittany been friends?"

"Well, she works for me actually. For the last six, almost seven, months," I confirmed.

"Oh, so _you're _the boss Brittany kept talking about." Joe smirks.

"What do you mean? She's mentioned me?" We walk back into the room where the tank was open enough to put Crush back in the aquarium.

"Yeah, she mentioned about four months ago that she had this smoking hot boss and that she had a crush on you." Joe laughs, "But obviously, you guys figured it out." I raise my eyebrow at the dreadlocked boy. "I can tell she really fucking loves you. I haven't seen her this happy since Berry."

"People say the same about me." I say to myself, "And I do love her. At first, I couldn't really put my finger on what I was feeling. But after some series of awkward events, I finally came to terms with that." I shrug. "I don't ever want to lose her."

"Well, hold on to her and I know she will hold on to you. She won't let go until the other person stops trying. Brittany's just like that. So, with that being said; break her heart I get to break your pinky, deal?" He holds his pinky out towards me and I grab it with mine.

"Deal." I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter is going to be a time jump. But for now, I got to help my sister put out her next chapter of On The Field. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews make our worlds go round <strong>


End file.
